Stepmonster 2point0
by TheGreenEyedRioN
Summary: Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to BU, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJ in LA? Bonding, with her father and his family while attending the same Uni as her stepsister? Could there be things worth going for?
1. Not going to California

**Heya guys ;)**

**Ooops, there it is...my very first Pitch Perfect fanfiction.**

**Seriously, it started at our cinemas on the 20th of december and who the hell has time for that at the end of the year? I thought I had, but sadly I didn't. (Retarded Germany, I know)**

**But I am totally addicted to it! Hell yeah!**

**It will be mostly from Beca's PoV I guess. I'll let you know when it changes.**

_Italics will be singing_

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or stepmonster 2.0, how she prefers to call the unknown girl, is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 1: Not going to California**

**Beca's PoV:  
**

When my dad left, me and my mum were shocked as hell. Actually, I was shocked even more so than her. I've seen lots of divorces, most of my friends parents got divorced. You wanna know why this was different? When two people fall out of love they start fighting, even of the smallest of things. I remember my best friend being over at mines some day. She lived just a couple of houses away and we often hung out and had fun. Normally her parents were great. They would buy us loads of ice cream and chocolate, but that day we could hear them arguing over the whole street.

Shortly after that they got a divorce and my friend moved away with her father, where to I will never know.

I had more of these experiences through my childhood. Lots of screaming, fighting and arguing, but never between my parents. I was kind of proud of that, but maybe it was karma.

The day my dad left was crazy. There was no screaming, no fighting, no nothing. I could have dealt with that, like I said I've seen it enough. It was a Saturday morning and by the time I got up and went to the kitchen my dads bags were packed and stood near the front door. I thought we were going on a trip, but then he saw me, turned around to me and gave me a sad smile.

When he lifted me in his arms and told me that everything will be okay and that I will see him as much as possible my brain went out on me.

The rest of the day is a blur. There are faint images of my mother crying but I don't know if she started crying that they or the following. What I do remember is that she didn't stop crying for months.

My dad called me twice in the first month and I got a call the following three months, but then the calls stopped. He did call on my birthdays and most of the holidays, but we didn't talk at all, just some stupid well wishes...I guess it was around this time that he met Sheila (can't remember the stepmonsters name sry if it's the wrong one) and her daughter.

He started officially dating her about a year after he left us and he even wanted me to get to know them, but I just couldn't. I already hated them, they took MY father! So screw him! It could have been a short timed relationship, but no, they got married two years ago. No party, no guests. Just the two of them, getting married in Vegas. Cliché much? I really wouldn't have gone, even if I'd been invited.

I was impressed when my mom told me in the middle of a non-holiday season that my dad had called. I mean, seriously, after 7 years he starts calling without a birthday?

Mum told me to call him back, but I refused to. Maybe if I had done it I wouldn't have to go to Barden University now. My mum and my dad ganged up on me, how this was possible after they ignored each others presence for that long, I really don't know.

My mom was always so supportive of me, well that's a lie. She was always good to me, but she never wanted me to fall in love with music. She was in love with music before she met my dad and it never worked out for her. After she got over my dad she always made fun of it, telling me he couldn't really break her heart cause music broke it before he could.

I know that she always means well by telling me not to rely only on my dream of becoming a DJane but I am kind of a dreamer in that way. She is great and she only wants the best for me and even if I am mad at her now, I love her too much to not forgive her. The most annoying part of going to University is that it is BARDEN, after all.

I don't want to rebind with my father and I have absolutely no interest in a stepmother and a stepsister. I bet they are ugly as hell...

1111111111111111111

Today is the day I move to Barden, yay I am so excited. Yes, I am a sarcastic bitch, live with it.

I took a taxi, mostly to annoy my father, but it was kinda nice to ignore the reality for the ride.

A boy in the back of a car is already flirting to me, playing air guitar. Dude, what have I gotten myself into- no wait, my father got me into this...

I'm only half listening to the annoyingly happy girl that talks about rape as if it was something cheerful.

"Only use it when it's really happening!" said girl quirks.

I stick it into my mouth and I haven't felt the urge to disobey this much in a long time. The place is full of people, well mostly students and some parents and I wish myself into a quieter place. Kind of funny actually, I wanna be a DJ that rocks clubs full of people but I can't stand close proximity.

As I arrive in front of what I guess is my dorm some girl walks right into me, making me fall on my ass. She seems sorry but I can't understand a word she says, maybe she's from France or Spain. She wants to help me up, offering me a hand, but I refuse to take it. I meant it when I said no close proximity, that means no touching and such and if I could help it I would change every handshake into a wave.

I finally arrive in my room and, surprise, my roommate is already there. Kimmy Jin, she looks like the name sounds and after my encounter outside I'm not so sure she speaks English, which she does, fluently. Even though she ignores me for the better part, well, I can live with that. At least there was no touching, score!

My dad comes by shortly after that and that gives me the opportunity to annoy him some more. I think he doesn't like the names I have for his new wife and daughter, but hey I got to say stepmonster and stepmonster 2.0 in one sentence!

"You will like them, Beca, give them a chance." he has this hugh optimistic view of life.

"I don't even want to find out if I could like them, _dad_." I lay my focus on the dad and yes, he gets annoyed even more.

"You will come to a family dinner, if you want or not." Seems like he has a backbone, stepmonster hasn't gnawed it off yet, impressive.

I use my chance to flee my own room with Kimmy Jin and head over to the activities fair. At least here are no teachers and no parents, save to say I can chill a bit now.

While I look around I actually notice a booth for DJs, but as I come closer I can read that they are Jewish and deaf, great combination.

The next thing I know is a funny blonde girl next to me, not getting at all what deaf or jewish means. How does someone like that get the right to go to a U? I make my escape while she flirts (?) with two of the deaf jews. Funny and creepy this day so far.

Just as I thought that my day was doomed to suck completely a redhead catches my eyes. She has this kind of intriguing blue eyes that make you think that you are drowning in a beautiful, deep blue sea. I am stunned, so stunned that the bits of conversation I pick up are hard for my brain to put together. This has never happened to me before.

They want to win me for their a capella group, she and the taller blonde beside her. The blonde doesn't seem to like me, like instantly. She seems the polar opposite to the redhead. Uptight and a bit prude. I like this kind of people, they are fun to play with. From the conversation we have I get that she has a stick pretty high up her ass. She gets annoyed when I tell her my opinion on a capella. Obviously it's not the music part, I love music, but as the redhead pointed out, it comes only from the mouth. Music is so much more, the beat, the bass, the harmony it creates with the melody and the lyrics. That is music. A capella seems to be a thing at the moment, as the uptight blonde says, there are even four a capella groups at BU. Competition much?

"Sorry, I can't even sing." It's a lie, but they'll never find out...

Beautiful eyes seems a bit sad to hear that but there is just no way on earth that I will degrade my music like that.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End chapter one**

**You're all welcome to leave feedback.**

**And I love suggestions as to what should happen, maybe I can fit it into this story.**


	2. Curtain falls

**Welcome back and hello to the new readers. That was a fast update, but I can't promise for that speed, I mean 2 chapters in 2 days? Personal record!**

**I'm glad to see that you all like this story so far. Hope I can make it as interesting as it's planned in my head.**

**There will be movie moments, but I play with the timeline and order in that they are happening to create my own piece and I try to fit in the most needed moments of course.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy chapter 2! Bechloe goodness ahead!**

**Little shout-outs:**

**PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one: **I am glad you liked the first chapter! Somehow I can't wait for myself to update.

**random person: **Thank you very much for your review. I appreciate all ;)

**/(/\)\**

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 2: Curtain falls**

**Beca's PoV:**

The rest of the activities fair goes by real quick. I see the announcement of an internship at the Barden radio and decide to apply for it.

Maybe I can live my music there. Something to keep me from going insane at this place. I hate my parents more and more for putting me through this. College experience? My ass...

1111111111111111111111111111 11

The internship starts at 4pm and I am a bit early. I strode through the dimly lit room and get a feel for the place. It's dark, there is a nearly endless supply of music and a cool looking guy speaking to me at the moment. Wait, talk Beca, you have to answer him!

"I was standing around." He smiles at me and I follow him through the tiny space, listening intently to him.

"No freshman in the booth." Oh, okay. So much to playing my music this year.

That creepy guy that played the air guitar to me arrives and something tells me that Luke, the hot radio guy, dislikes him instantly. As Jesse, still flirting with me constantly and being annoyingly persistent that we know each other, starts dragging me into a conversation, I hate myself for applying for this job.

Luke warns us to not have sex on the desk and all I can do is bite back my sarcastic answer that we will use the walls, shelves and even the floor for that. Luckily he tells me and my new super best friend for life, Jesse, to start stacking the CDs.

"Great, now I'm stuck here stacking CDs." I speak more to myself, but how else could it be, Jesse picks up, like, instantly.

"Oh, you don't like stacking CDs? Thats what I came here for, I love stacking CDs!" He replies with a smirk and for once he seems like he's less annoying. Maybe we could be friends. That is a fat MAYBE.

1111111111111111111111111111 111

A month has passed in a blur. My courses are mostly boring. And by mostly I mean all of them. At least I have time to do new mixes. I'm currently working on something with David Guettas Titanium. I don't know what exactly I'm going to do with it, but I love this song it's like, on my mind constantly.

Jesse is still flirting with me. He tried to bribe me into watching movies with him, which I hate, which he obviously likes. I feel like that most of the time. The only thing that seems to connect us is music. He wants to write music for films, though. That's a down, but well, whatever he likes.

My father walked into my room today, finding me fast asleep while I should have been attending my Philosophy course. The look on his face was priceless. He obviously hates that I am not enjoying this whole college experience. The radio station is not an appropriate place for me to be, so he thinks. While I don't enjoy stacking CDs, I constantly bring my new mixes to Luke, hoping he'll listen to them and I get a chance to play them.

_Dad_, actually surprises me. Seems like he has time to think about his only, yes, I don't count stepmonster 2.0, daughter. He even agrees to help me with my dream of moving to LA but there is a trap in there. I need to attend one of the campuses groups, and _make an effort_. Hell, I am happy about all this! If that is all I need to cut my 4 terrifyingly years at Barden to only one, I will give my all to it.

So, my whole day I've been spending with thoughts about clubs to join. Maybe the deaf Jew DJs would be the least annoying, but I don't think my father would approve to that.

Kimmy Jin is still not talking to me, only when it's unevitable, so I don't even say anything when I leaf my room and head to the bathrooms. I learned by now that the showers are empty after 8pm, with most the students out partying and the few that are not into that spend their evening like Kimmy Jin, studying.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111

I was right. Not one shower is running as I enter and my mind is still occupied by the club choice. Titanium is still in my head and I decide to focus on the task of finding a suitable song to mix it with and forget about my father for the rest of the evening.

I don't know when I started to sing along to Titanium, it's something that happens to me a lot. There is no way of getting a better feeling for a song than singing it yourself. I could never do it better than Sia, I know that. There's no song from her that I don't like, she is amazing.

I enter the shower, still singing and turn on the, hopefully, hot water. The rustling of the shower curtain behind me startles me. Shit! Where's my rape whistle when I need it? This must be karma, I shouldn't have joked about it that day.

As I turn around, all I can see is a gorgeous redhead. The one from the activities fair! I get lost in those blue orbs again, but my brain catches up to the fact that I am naked and I start trying my best to cover my goods. The fact that she is _very_ naked is making me even more nervous. She is beautiful and not shy at all. How she does it I don't know, but she beams relentlessly at me.

"I knew you can sing!" Well hello to you too. Seriously? That's all she has to say to this awkward situation.

I try to get her out of the shower, but she doesn't even care.

"You have to audition for the Bellas!" That again. All she can think about is this stupid a capella group.

"That was Titanium, right?" She has a beautiful voice, maybe a bit too happy all the time. She is quirky.

"You know David Guetta?" Don't they just sing those very old and lame songs?

"Am I living on the moon? Of course I know David Guetta. Titanium is my jam, my _lady_ jam!" She gets even closer to me and I'm becoming more and more nervous. She is even more beautiful up close and it's all I can do to stop my eyes from leaving her face. I try to distract myself, yes, just look up to the shower head Beca...There is mould up there...

"Gross..." Shit, now she thinks I think she's gross! It is a bit strange to admit such a private detail to a stranger, though, right?

"Sing it for me!" The redhead chirps and I feel my walls build up again.

"NO!" Can't she just get out?

"Not for that reason, just do it. I won't leave unless you do." I didn't even think that she would want to hear it from me for that reason, geez. She really is relentless. She tries to look annoyed at me, but it's so not her character. She can't pull it off, but there is something about the way she looks so expectantly at me that makes me feel like I would do anything for her...to go out of the shower, I mean. It's not like I am crushing on her, right? No way...

So I start to sing...

_Bulletproof, nothing to lose_

I sound horrible. I'm too shy to sing naked in a shower with someone watching me so intently and standing so close.

_Fire away, Fire away_

She actually starts to sing along with me and I feel my anxiety vanish as she does. The way her voice harmonies with mine is...breathtaking. Everything about her seems to be breathtaking.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

She does something with the word Titanium that makes me shiver but it could be because I'm naked and cold. She wears this face splitting smile and I feel myself smiling back at her.

There is this awkward moment when we just look at each other and there is a kind of force that pulls me even closer to her.

"You have a great voice." I'm shocked for a moment. I didn't realise that there was a guy standing in the now again half open shower curtain. I see the redhead looking at him with a glint in her eyes and it's that moment that it hits me. Of course a beautiful girl like her wouldn't be alone, that was stupid of me to think. I'm upset and that's actually a good thing because else I would have screamed at the guy to get the fuck out of my shower.

"Tom, wait for me outside please?" And with the blink of her eyelashes he does as told. She turns back around to me, but obviously our moment is broken.

"Audition for the Bellas! Do it. We'll be a great team. I'm Chloe by the way." How does she sound so happy all the time?

"Beca." Is all that I get out. My eyes fall to her body without permission.

"Oh, right. You want to shower." She seems to have noticed my peeking. "I'm pretty confident about" She motions to her body and I can't help but follow her hands. "...all this."

"You should be." Oh no, please don't tell me that was myself at a lame attend of flirting?

Chloe just smiles at me and leaves, probably going after that guy from before. I didn't catch his name, even though he saw me naked. Great, just great. When did my life become such a mess?

Right, I have my _dad_ to blame for this...

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End chapter 2**

**As always, R+R and wait patiently for the next chapter ;)**


	3. Then and Now

**Here we go! Chapter 3 for all my beloved followers and the new readers this story may attract.**

**Bits of Jesse/Beca friendship in this chapter. Also be aware that at some point I might change the rating to M. I do use some language sometimes and there my be some sexy times as well.**

**Little shoutouts:**

**PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one: **I'm glad you took your time to review again. This is the fuel that keeps me going!

I know what you mean about the inner monologue. When I thought about writing a Bechloe fanfiction I just had to do it like this. Beca is such a complex character and I feel like this is my way of showing her true feelings and vulnerability. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 3: Then and Now**

**Beca's PoV:**

If you had told me half a year ago that I would attend BU, I would have laughed in your face. To top it off, if you had told me I would audition to sing in an all girls a capella group I would have dropped dead from a laughing fit.

Even a month ago I wouldn't have believed that I would willingly go to the auditions, yet here I was, totally unprepared because no one told me that we would sing Kelly Clarkson's 'Since you've been gone', and the tall blonde from the activities fair gives me a look like she would rather kill me than letting me become a part of the Barden Bellas.

When I told my dad that I had made my choice of club he was actually content with my choice. I just don't get why...Maybe he thought I would get my piercings removed. Good thing he doesn't know about my tattoos, he would kill me.

"Hello. I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Could I sound any shyer than I do right now? I even gave a slight wave to Chloe.

She looks happy to see me, at least one of us is happy that I showed up.

"It's OK, just sing what you want."

Maybe I should have just sang 'Since you've been gone'. This is worse, I don't know what to choose. Titanium is not an option since I sang it with Chloe in the shower. Actually, since she sang it with me I can't even listen to Sia anymore and a mash up is impossible without asking Chloe to record it with me. Maybe I can get her to do it when I am a Bella. Now that brings me back to choose a song.

As I look around the room for some inspiration I see a cup with pencils in front of Chloe. There's this cool thing I found on the internet some years ago and I just had to learn it. Since I lack better ideas I think to myself, _why not_?

"Can I?" I point to the cup and Chloe nods eagerly. She is giving me that face splitting smile again while I sit down on the stage, but the blonde, whose name is still a mistery to me, gives me that annoyed look, yet again.

I start tapping a beat, using my hands and the cup and I see the two girls in front of me giving me a curious look.

_I took my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow_

_What da'ya say?_

I glance up, noticing that everyone is watching me intently. Even the prude bitch seems surprised.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm go~ne_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

By now I can see Chloe's curious look vanishing and it's replaced by this face that just makes me want to continue for my whole life, but just as I want to end it I see Jesse behind the stage, urging me to continue. Thank god, a face I know.

_I took my ticket for the long way 'round_

_the one with the prettiest view_

_its got mountains, its got rivers_

_its got sights to give you shivers_

_and I'm sure it would be prettier with you._

I glance from Chloe to Jesse while singing it, trying to draw power from the two of them. They seem to be the fuel that drives me on lately.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm go~ne_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk,_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_And I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

I put the cup down, ending the beat and the song. My audience seems fascinated and I hear Jesse muttering a 'wow'. Well I got my confidence boost so I leave rather quickly.

1111111111111111111111111111 11

As I make my way back to my dorm, still rushed from all the excitement of performing I hear Jesse calling out for me. He jogs so he can catch up with me.

"Becawww, that was amazing. Where did that come from? I didn't even know that you wanted to join an a capella group! Talk to me, girl. I am an badass at listening." He gives me a hugh smile and with all the excitement I have in me I can't even conter with my sarcasm as usually.

"Thanks, just something I picked up through Youtube a while ago. So, I don't think you were auditioning for the High Notes, or should I be concerned, you know, I don't do concerned."

"I do aim for the Trebles, but I wouldn't mind singing for the Bellas as well." He quips.

"Was that your way of telling me that you indeed swing the other way?" This seems to be the first time we actually have a conversation with me participating and I don't mind. Maybe there could really be this friends thing between us.

"Aww, Becaww. You know I like girls. There even is this one girl, maybe you know her? She's alternative, brown hair, wears ear spikes. She's pretty tiny..." I stop right away and turn to him harshly.

"Who do you call tiny? I'm not tiny!"

"Who said it was you?" He smiles broadly at me and we share a laugh.

"So, do I stand a chance of a date?"

Shit, I hate this situations.

"I don't know, Jesse. I kind of like you."

"But there is a _but_ in there, isn't it?" He gives me a slightly hurt look but as I nod his smile returns.

"I like you, as a friend. You're just not my type." I say it mostly to make him feel better, what is kind of odd for me. I normally don't care if my statements hurt people, he must have grown on me or something.

"Well then, what is your type?" His happy attitude is back, not quite as strong as before but still back.

That question is one I hadn't expected. I try to think about it, but all I can see is tall, redheaded, blue eyes that make you drown...NO don't go there. A man you like...A MAN you think of as hot...

"Someone like err, Luke?" I don't sound too convincing in my ears but Jesse seems to take it in.

"Yeah, he seems like your type. Older, good body, music lover, tattooed." He takes it with composure. "Well, I still want to go an a date! I need to teach you about movies. You're still interesting enough to befriend you."

I laugh. "You are not so bad yourself, J-man."

We can definitely be friends, that I know now.

1111111111111111111111111111 11

By the time I arrive back in my room the overload of endorphins in my system has subsided. I am kind of anxious as to how much I impressed the blonde. I get the vibe that she is the one making the decisions, a big reason to be worried. What do I do if the Bellas won't accept me? Deaf Jewish DJs? Shit.

I decide to work on my mixes to stop myself from worrying. If you had told me a month ago that I would be so fussed about being accepted into an a capella group I would have killed you for believing I could be such a person.

Right now, badass Beca can't even focus on her mash ups. The worst thing though is that I have this fear of not being accepted not only because of the deal with my father. I just can't stop thinking about Chloe and I fear I have a crush. Maybe not being accepted wouldn't be so bad at all.

Just as I think this I hear my door burst open and I feel some kind of bag being pulled over my head. The last thing I see is a blur of red, and that makes me kind of happy and I am not afraid at all, though I get why they give out rape whistles at Barden. Privacy seems to be a rare thing here.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 3**

**Leave a review, it makes my day and kind of speeds the updating up.**

**RioN**


	4. From Beca to Bella

**Welcome back and helloww to my new readers!**

**Prepare for some nice Jesse/Beca moments and of course Bechloe. I really like this Chapter most till now. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Next chapter will also be in Becs PoV. So what do you think? Shall I make chapter 6 out of Chloe's PoV or not?**

**Little shoutouts:**

**to all those silent readers: **I like you all even if you stay silent. Maybe one time you will speak up.

**PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one: **You know, you make my days. You always review and it makes me proud. The statement at the end of the last chapter really was true and I will refer to it later on in the story, so watch out for it ;)

**ChocolatMoosePi: **Glad you like the concept and I hope I won't disappoint you!

**Abby the Bat: **Thanks for supporting me and I am excited to see that you enjoy fanfictions. Now you know what happens next.

**Amuria21: ** It does have perks to be my gf, you know what happens in this chapter, but I do hope to not disappoint you, hon.

* * *

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 4: From Beca to Bella**

**Beca's PoV:**

I feel myself being pushed and dragged through what feels like the whole campus, but it's not that kind of unpleasant dragging that hurts you or annoys you. I felt a warm hand slip through mine as we left my dorm and I guess I was lucky. Could you imagine how this trip would have gone if the blonde would have picked me up? I don't want to imagine.

As we finally arrive wherever we headed I hear Chloe whispering to me to wait here. She turned to leave, but I didn't let go of her hand. Hell this got more and more fishy by the minute, I mean how would you feel, about to be left alone with some bag over your head after you had been dragged from your room and over the campus like that?

"Trust me." Chloe whispered. "I have to get two other girls, but it's not far away, I will only be away for 10 minutes or so."

I wanted to trust her, god knows, but how should I? There was no way on earth that I would stand here like this, if someone were to see me I would be the joke of the whole U!

"Okay, you can sit down right here, and you can lift the bag...but please put it back on if you hear Aubrey enter. I try to be faster, but she would kill me for this. It's hard todo this ritual with only two people." Chloe's voice sounds concerned but still this teeny tiny bit over friendly that annoys me so much on everyone else...but her.

She leaves and I lift the bag off my head. I glance through the room, lit only with dozens of candles and I'm pretty sure we are not allowed to burn candles on the campus but what the hell. They really went all out, I mean, this place looks incredible but also kind of creepy, like a ritual place where you sacrifice people. I hear someone approaching and put the vag over my head again before I even know that it's Aubrey. I don't want her to get mad at me, or Chloe, for that matter.

My fears where proven wrong when I hear Chloe whisper through the bag that it's her and I instantly relax. Not long after that I hear some moor footsteps approach and the _ritual_ begins.

After Aubrey pulled the bags from our heads rather harshly, I swear she pulled out some hairs along with the bag, we have to sing our names, actually _sing_ them. It's ridiculous what horrible sound comes out of this name chaos but still everyone is smiling.

Aubrey, or blonde bitch with the stick up her ass how I prefer to call her, lets us promise to never have a relationship or sex therefor, with one of the Treblemakers and I can't shake the feeling that there must be some history to that.

The funniest part of the whole ritual is actually just starting. Chloe approaches me with a grail and Aubrey tells us that we have to take in the blood of the former Bellas. Maybe I was right about this whole sacrifice thing. I look to the others and everyone, except for an asian girl, whose name I didn't get, looks disgusted.

"I'm not drinking that!" I blurt out before anyone else can and I get some relieved looks, yet again the asian girl is the only exception-creepy.

"It's just sangria." Chloe answers me and just by the look on her face I feel like I would drink anything she tells me to. So I do, a hugh gulp later I hand it over to the crazy blonde I met at the activities fair. Seems like we are a bunch of crazy people here, I haven't seen a more unique group of people gather together and as my eyes flicker to Aubrey I think I can read her thoughts and they seem to be somewhere along mine. I let my eyes wander to the redhead to Aubrey's left and she seems happy about this crazy bunch of people she brought together. I hope she is right...

1111111111111111111111111111 11

The ritual wasn't so bad at all but just as we were about to leave Chloe announces with a swing in her hips that the evening is far from over and I can even see a faint smile on Aubrey's face, I must be dreaming...

They bring us to an outside theatre kind of thing where a party is already in its full swing. I see the other a capella groups, most people are dancing together, except for the High Notes, well they are at a corner and...high. At least they are here, it makes us all seem less competitive. I'm not much of a party person, I never was cause it meant interacting with near strangers and drunk people get too touchy for my likings. Looking around, not really in the mood to dance I make my way to the upper rows to enjoy myself by watching Fat Amy, the australian from the activities fair, trying to dance with the shy counterpart of the Bellas, the asian girl, whose name appears to be Lily, but she speaks so quiet that it's hard to understand her.

I pass Chloe and Aubrey on my way up and catch some of their conversation.

"I am anxious about all this, Chlo. This is our last chance to do this right." Aubrey seems like she is about to faint and I swear I've seen her have her fare share of booze.

"We can do this, Brey! I know it." Chloe seems to hold the booze better.

I get to the upper levels and I can see an obviously very drunk Jesse make his way to me. Seriously, we're here for like an hour and everybody seems to be smashed or on their best way there.

"Becawww! Becaww, Becaww! Seems like my favourite girl has made it into the Bellas. You know, your an aca-girl and I am an aca-boy, so tell me, do I still don't stand a chance that we have a date where I can show you that we could have aca-children?" That topic again, but I can see that he is only half serious.

"_You_ are obviously smashed...and the answer is still no." He makes me smile, I don't know how he does it but he seems to dig himself through my walls.

"_I am not!_ It's your fault for being so blurry. By the way, you seem too sober for a party. I'm gonna get you a drink!" As he turns I swear I see him fall down, but somehow he manages to get down the stairs.

I try to follow him with my eyes to make sure he stays okay but a blur of red running up the stairs to me catches my full attention.

"Hey!" And just with one word I am totally lost in the bubble that seems to surround Chloe.

"I'm so happy that we met!" Chloe seems to be a lot drunker than I thought earlier. It fit's perfectly with her charming nature and I can feel my heart flutter.

She is holding my hands and moves incredibly close to my face and just like that time in the shower I realise how beautiful she is. I get lost in the moment, but her voice pulls me back.

"I've got a feeling we'll be fast friends." Her face is still close to mine and I could swear I saw her glancing down at my lips. Is she flirting with me? Ohmygod! Work brain, I need a good response to that!

"Yeah, well you did see me naked." I give her a wink and I can't stop myself from looking down at her lips for a second.

She looks up at me with those blue orbs and just smiles for a moment. I could live in this bubble of hers I guess...

She gives me an amused look and I get the feeling I missed out on something.

"What?" Yes straight to the point, brain.

"I said I wanna get to know you and introduced myself. I'll just repeat it. Chloe Beale, nice to get to know you Beca..." She doesn't seem mad that I zoned out on her, something tells me that she finds it quite funny.

"Mitchell. My name is Beca Mitchell." I give her the biggest smile I own but I can see a frown appear on her face. What in the world did I do wrong?

"Err, okay. I need to get myself another drink. This ginger needs its jiggle juice!" And with a slap to her ass she turns around and makes her way back to the dance floor.

What in the world just happened? I feel like I missed out on something but I can't dwell on it cause I see Jesse stumbling up the stairs with two cups full of booze in his hands. It's that moment I decide to get smashed as well and by the time the 'Aca-Initiation-Night' is over I am fairly drunk myself.

I decide to get Jesse back to his room, because the poor boy can't walk properly anymore and it appears that we did quite the bonding over this eventful evening.

"Don't get mad at me." He slurrs.

"Why? Do we have to make a stop again so you can puke?" He already puked twice and I feel like we are not getting nearer to his dorm.

"No, I just...it could be my imagination, but did something upset you earlier?" At least he sounds more sober than he did when we started to make our way back.

"Kind of." It's not really an answer, I know that, but what should I tell him? Chloe left the party with some guy that didn't fit into the aca-groups at all some short time after our conversation. I didn't see him that well but if I had to make a guess it would be that it was that guy from the shower. Tim, Thomas or something. Sure someone like Chloe would have a gorgeous boyfriend like that.

"Wwwweeelll...wanna pour your heart out?" He stops and looks straight into my eyes. He really is a decent guy.

"Maybe. But not tonight. Lets get you back to your room."

And with that I grab him by his belt and we make our, apparently, never ending way over to his dorms again

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 4**.

_**Review and let me know about the PoV change thingy**_


	5. Predators and Preys

**Heya! Sorry for the long wait! Seriously, January and February are the death of me! So many exams...hopefully I can go back to regular updates in March. Don't be mad at me. #Puppyface#**

**And HELLOWW to the new followers 'course!**

**I'm sad that no one suggested the PoV for next chap...hopefully I'll make the right choice, but you can still tell me what you think.**

**Little shoutouts:**

**PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one: **I'm happy you like it and review every chapter! I think you're on the right track with stepmonster 2.0's identity-or not? ;)

**ChocolatMoosePi: **Thanks. Sorry I cept you waiting, I hate that myself.

**Abby the Bat: **You know you can review in German?! I will answer you, ERNSTHAFT ;)

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 5: Predators and Preys**

**Beca's PoV:**

The next day starts pretty early for us Bellas and for that we have to thank our one and only true Aubrey Posen, who made it her goal to get us all out of our beds at 9am and though I know that Jesse and me where most likely the last to leave Aca-Initiation-Night, we sure must be all tired.

By the time I made it back to my dorm the sun was peeking at the sky. I guess I had about three hours of sleep, at least I was so out of it that I didn't think or dream about Chloe.

Her behaviour was strange, I mean, first she is all bubbly and flirting and then just in the blink of an eye she is distant and that is not a character trait that fits her.

**Everybody up, aca-bitches! 10am at the practise room, the smaller gym on the east side of Barden. And I mean 10am, sharp! **(Aubrey)

Hell, I really have to get up or I won't be on time. Good thing that my dorm isn't on the west side. It should take me a little more than 10 minutes to walk there.

1111111111111111111

The _small _gym turns out to be not as small as it looked from the outside. There are multiple rows of seats facing the not so tiny practise space, but Aubrey had put up 2 rows of plastic chairs, facing a whiteboard and some kind of a picture wall.

I was two minutes early but still I was the last to enter, and by the look on head-bitches face, my blonde tyrant thought the same.

Here's the thing, I would never admit it out loud if someone were to ask me, but I love pictures. They fascinate me and sometimes I wish I could take pictures as good as I mix songs. I am an amateur at it though, there are only a few pictures that I am proud of.

I study the picture wall together with Fat Amy and we agree that we don't look like Bellas at all, seeing the ex-Bellas all lined up in front of us. I let my eyes linger on a picture from last year and see Aubrey and Chloe in the back of the picture, their smiles not quite reaching their eyes.

That confuses me, I mean, they are so hyped about a capella, right?

"Okay, take your seats, everyone." It's crazy how we all just do what Aubrey tells us to, hell, she doesn't even look like she is enjoying herself right now. Something seems to be wrong. Chloe hasn't looked at me since I entered and right now she is watching the floor so intently that I fear that there are some gross stains on it.

Suddenly Chloe looks up and her blue orbs linger a second on mine before they follow Aubrey who is walking to an empty chair on the left.

"As you all can see, Kori is not here today. She let herself be trebled last night and had to leave." Aubrey takes the empty chair and moves it to the side.

"Wow, the vow you made us do was real." I don't know if it's a statement or a question, but it leaves my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Of course I was serious, Dixie Chick serious! You can make out with whoever you want, as long as he's not a Treblemaker." She is pacing the room, making us sure we all understand her. Well, I have to say, Aubrey knows how to lead a group.

"That is gonna be hard!" Stacie, a tall brunette that is sitting in the row in front of me says confidently and I can't help myself. I like her, just for challenging my new best frenemy.

"He is a hunter!" She finishes off, making a gesture towards her lower regions.

"Your pussy is a dude?" Hell yeah. Somehow I think this a capella group isn't going to be as boring as I thought.

She doesn't answer, only looks confidently back to Aubrey and how else could it be, head-bitch has still not said enough. She rambles on about how bad the Trebles are, that they _take the power from us if we let them penetrate us._ Gross, now I have stupid pictures of power sucking guys while...you know what I mean.

Aubreys voice brings me back, well I have to actually thank her for that, and she seems to still has something to announce. I look over to Chloe and see that she is fixed on Aubrey and now I know the reason why. Aubrey is givingMary Elise an intense glare and I can feel the gears turn in my head. Seriously?

Mary Elise starts to squirm under Aubreys intense glare. She even tries to apologise, but Aubrey has none of it. All eyes are on Aubrey as she makes Mary Elise go and the looks follow Mary Elise who has to take even her chair out with her. I am the only one that looks at Chloe, who has gone back to watching the floor.

"Was this really necessary?" I feel like I have to defend that girl, she was crying as she ran out of the gym for god sake.

Aubrey doesn't take any of this and she sounds as she wants to prepare us for a war. Chloe is giving her a strange look and their eyes meet for a moment. The look they share is all the confirmation I need, something happened that led to this vow.

I seem to have zoned out yet again, cause the next thing doesn't fit, or does it? Aubrey is making gagging noises and Chloe is at her side in an instant. She seems concerned but the rest of us is just confused.

Rest of Bellas practise goes over really fast. We learn about Aubreys panic attacks which lead to gagging due to her sensible stomach and share a laugh over what happened at the last ICCA finals, Aubrey puking all over the first rows.

Chloe hands us out the schedules for practise and I hate the fact that we are gonna have to do something for our fitness nearly as much as Fat Amy. The songs we pick from are all older than me from what I can see and I get a bit annoyed by that. Again I don't stand a chance in an argument against Aubrey and I get kinda frustrated.

Seems like Aubrey is the one to "tune" us, making us do all funny sounds with our mouths while Chloe teaches us the choreography. In between we run up and down the stairs of the tribunes and we actually practise to walk in pumps. I nearly fall down and honestly? I can't see myself as a Bella at all.

I watch Chloe trying to help us all with the choreography, we are all so different personalities that I fear we will never make it and this is just the first practise for god sake.

Chloe has a lot to do, especially with Stacie, who can't stop touching her goodies at all. I would laugh at this whole thing, but then I see Stacie bending over and lifting one leg up high. At first I smile as I see Cynthia Rose checking her out without hesitation but Chloe stops right next to her and by the look on her face she likes what she sees a lot.

How am I to compare with a gorgeous, tall brunette that obviously has a thing for sex? I feel jealous and I know that. It's not like I know that feeling very well but I do know it. It's the same feeling I got when I heard that my dad replaced me and my mom with stepmonster and stepmonster 2.0.

This time though I can do something about it. I let myself mix up the choreography and Chloe is there in an instant.

"Well, I thought you were the best in remembering the moves, guess I was too fast to assume." She stands right behind me, so close that I can feel the warmth radiate off her. Her words feel like a bullet through my heart, apparently I had impressed her and now I'm just as bad as the others.

"No, I can do it." I try to save myself from the wrong choice I made a few moments ago. "I mean it, I can do it on my own, I was just a bit unfocused."

"You can let me help you, you know? I won't bite." With that she steps incredibly closer and her arms snake around my torso, her hands grabbing my wrists from behind. She moves my arms through the motions and I can see myself in the mirror in front of us blush, I did it better with her help.

Suddenly the tight grip on my arms vanish and just as I contemplate on doing more mistakes I can feel her hands moving to my hips. She holds on tight to me yet again and my body is flush against hers. I feel myself heating up from the inside as she moves our body along to the choreography, my ass sometimes grinding into her, not that I can help it.

My thoughts start to wander and I can imagine us dancing that close on a party while listening and singing along to _Titanium_.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 5**

**Review?**


	6. Becoming Chloe Beale Part 1

**Hello? Someone still there? I am so sorry but I really had a lot of work to do.**

**I'm excited to have some new storyfollowers even after this updating pause, thanks you guys are amazing. And we reached over 4 thousend views. You're aca-amazing!  
**

**I have something special for you guys today! This -drums please- is in Chloes POV and I will try to upload tomorrow as well! It's not one of my best chapters, but I planned this chapter so long ago, cause seriously, I love Bechloe but Aubrey has a special place in my heart.**

**Little shoutouts:**

**addictedtosmallville** : I'm glad I can make you laugh! There are so many amazing Bechloe stories out there and I envy those who can write hurt and comfort and drama. All I can attempt to do is being funny. This chapter will not be that funny, I fear, but it had to be done for the storyline I try to follow.

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife : **Glad you found me ;) Hope I can keep up on your expectations. This chapter will give you an answer.

**DelusionalDaydreams : **Here comes your answer...

**PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one : **Hope you will like this chapter as well. Let me know what you think of Chloe's POV, should I do more or less of these?

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 6: Becoming Chloe Beale Part 1**

**Chloe's PoV:**

Pull yourself together, Chloe. That is what you do best, after all, controlling your feelings.

15, that's exactly how old I was back when I first met Richard. I was in a total punk phase back then and had an 'I hate everyone' attitude. When I got home he was just sitting in the kitchen with my mother, drinking coffee and smiling at each other. I remember I made a rude comment along the lines of wanting to puke at the view of those two.

Back then I thought it was a one-time thing, but Richard kept coming back. He annoyed me to no end, always asking about school and friends. I was a loner, I was okay with that but my mom insisted on making a big birthdayparty for me. _"You only turn sweet little 16 once!"_

Yeah, not only didn't I get the meaning of the _only once_ back then but as you guessed _sweet _wasn't exactly how I wanted to be. I remember walking through school with all those stupid invitations, thinking about how I should hand them out when finally I just put them in all the lockers that the school had. There was a bigger motive behind that, I thought a house party with tons of people would be the right revenge for the sweet little sixteen my mum put on the invitations.

By the time the big day arrived I really was excited, mom got me new punky trousers and the AC/DC Shirt-Album combination I was longing for. So there I was, waiting in my living-room, half an hour before the party was announced to start, all dressed up in my new trousers and shirt with the AC/DC CD playing in the background and I just finished applying my favourite black make-up around my eyes.

I was so excited that I looked at the damn watch every fucking second, and I did that for the next 2 hours. No one came to the party I didn't even wanna have in the first place. I knew I was a loner but hell, that hurt. I thought at least some people would show up. My mum was really uncomfotable around me, I didn't want her pity and just told her to throw everything in the bin she had prepared.

That's when finally the bell rang. My mom and I exchanged shocked looks but she recovered fast and nuged me towards the door. When I opened the door I was met with the sight of the school nerd. I wanted to slam the door right in her face since I thought I couldn't fall any deeper but the look she gave me, the hopeful glance in her eyes made me crave. She followed me inside after I motioned for her to and that's the story of how I met Aubrey Posen.

She later told me that she thought she was pranked as she found the invitation in her locker and was relieved when she saw others eye their own invitation. The first words she spoke to me were her apologies of being late, but her father wouldn't let her leave if she didn't finish all her homework, including the homework due the next month.

Her eyes got wide when she realised she was the only one that actually came. Nevertheless, we became best friends and we still are after all these years, sharing our dormroom at Barden, sharing our spot as Captain of the Bellas, sharing our secrets, hell, even sharing kisses sometimes but this one thing I can't tell her.

Aubrey met Richard that first evening at my disasterous party. He showed up to help my mum clean the place when nothing really was a mess. He exchanched a few hushed words with mum and the next thing I know is that he drags me and Aubrey to his car.

I didn't know what was happening until we pulled to a stop in front of an amusement park. Aubrey looked afraid but I was overly excited. He payed for the three of us and I dragged Aubrey to the first ride I could see, some hughe rollercoaster. I remember thinking he would wait at the exit, just like my mum would do but he entered after me, giving me one of his usual smiles. I grabbed Aubrey's and Richard's hands as the ride started and I knew in this moment that I would finally give Richard a chance and try to get to know him.

111111111111111111111111111

By the time I started High School I knew everything about Richard; no, I'm not a stalker but he actually moved in with us. He never wanted to be my new dad but he became a role model for Aubrey and me and so one day I just started calling him dad. He was happy by the way he looked so I kept on calling him that. I think it was because he missed his daughter. I saw a picture of her, an old one. She was around four, I guess and sitting on his shoulders. They share the same smile.

I don't resemble my mum at all. She always told me how much alike I was to my father, from the looks to the attitude. I changed a bit, mostly thanks to Aubrey. I'm not a loner anymore but I only share intimate things with her and not allthose "friends" that I fear will turn their back on me.

Aubrey joined the Cheerleaders! I was laughing so hard at that when she told me. I could only imagine what her father would say to that but she did pull it through, until she had to perform at her first football game. I sat between my boyfriend and mum when she started to puke all over the place. She wasn't kicked out of Cheersquad but only because they needed her for numbers. She made me train with her the whole two weeks until the next game. She was ace, and her uniform was making her look prettier than I've ever seen her. She was extra stressed because her father would be watching and then happened something my mom always refers to as fate when you ask her about it.

One of the girls didn't show up and Aubrey made me fill her place. I got a spare uniform from one of the other girls and it was a really tight fit. We managed to be pretty good, my whole family impressed and even Aubrey's father put his hands approvingly on our shoulders for some moments.

That's how I started to cheer, and falling in love with dancing wasn't far away. The best thing for me on that faithful afternoon was that my ex-boyfriend, the one that got dumped for making fun of Aubrey at the last football game got to see me walking by in my tight little skirt after all the times I refused to wear something other than my black boots and punky trousers.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 6**

**Please leave a Review and also tell me how you liked the PoV change!**


	7. Crushed Dreams

**Back again! Here we have as promised the next chapter. This follows chronically just after chapter 5. Chloe will have some interludes I guess.**

**Also I have to say that I was hurt that they thought that Vader was a German(!) word. It is not. It's actually Dutch and I corrected that in my fanfiction. I must know as a German, and us being crumpy is also wrong-we do party, a lot ;)**

**BTW father means Vater in german, seems likea little differece bit it sounds totally different!**

**Little shoutouts:**

**ChocolatMoosePi: **I'm glad you're still there and enjoying yourself!

**DelusionalDaydreams:** Then I am glad I choose that name. Seriously, her dad is mostly an ass in fanfiction, I wanted to create a character with reasons behind his actions.

**Amuria21: **Gut, fand Chloe etwas weniger humorvoll, aber alles in allem passt ihr Charakter. Wollt so eh bissje eh Werdegang.

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 7: Crushed Dreams**

**Beca's PoV:**

I had one hell of a week. After my first Bellas practice Aubrey told me not so subtly that she has something against me, also telling me I have a toner for Jesse. Really? He's a great guy and he definitly would be one hell of a pick as a boyfriend but there aren't feelings like that. I would love to see her face when I hook up with him in front of Aubrey but that would lead to me hurting his feelings.

111111111111111111111111

Well, next thing I know I am sitting at a restaurant, eating dinner with my dad and the stepmonster. Baby Stepmonster didn't tag along and I'm happy I only have to endure the other two.

Hell, literally, believe me. They are pulling this lovely couply vibe and I feel like I could pull an Aubrey stunt, but then again he pays and the food is really delicious. Sheila is all friendly, asking me about campus stuff and Bellas. Seriously, she knows an awful lot about them. I can't shake the feeling that my dad did some research and told her all about it.

When she doesn't speak to me it's all 'Richard this-Richard that'. Did I say hell? Hell sure sounds like a better place to be at the moment. My dad starts to scold me for not visiting my courses as much as he would like me to and I nearly fell out of my chair as Sheila backed me up. I mean really? I just feel like hating her more, trying to be this perfect...well, you know.

At least my father leaft that topic be for the rest of the evening.

1111111111111111111111111

The SBT mixer was to put it easily, horribly, awfully shitty. You can put every negative word behind those, doesn't matter. I choose not to take out my, how did Aubrey call them, ear monstrosities. My hair falls perfectly over my ears so you can't see them. It is bad enough that I have to wear this stupid uniform and don't let me start about the scarf.

Aubrey was her fury self after the mixer and I just wanted to punch her. We all felt humiliated enough after we couldn't even finish. By the looks of the SBT boys I would guess they weren't even interested in the music, well, can't blame them. But we don't exactly look like Bellas, not at all.

Aubrey even took her anger out on Chloe, who was untypically quiet today. I tried to get a climpse of her eyes but she mostly kept to herself and was fascinated by her feet until we started to sing and _dance? _ If you could call it that. She smiled for the first time and I forgot for a second how awful we sounded. Yeah, she does that to me and that's what's starting to scare me.

When Chloe told us she had nodes and I got myself an explanation to what exactly that is my mood went down even more. I can't believe she chooses to hurt herself by continuing to sing.

I thought about that the whole evening, lying on my bed and listening to my newest mix. Not only did I feel bad for Chloe hurting herself by doing something she loves but it also made me admire her more, if possible. The thing is, I wanted to ask her to sing some lines for one of my planned mixes today. It wouldn't be a big deal, right? I thought the bubbly Chloe would just hop on over and I could ask her. Now I think I won't be asking her, ever, even though I have this 'Just the way you are' mix I would have loved to hear her sing. I could never ask her to do something for methat would hurt her, that I know now.

111111111111111111111111

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse I realised it was already 4am and I had to be at the station at 10 o'clock, sharp. Great, now I start thinking as Aubrey..._sharp..._tss.

I arrived five minutes late which wasn't a problem at all and I was still moping around. Stacking CD's, as boring as it was, made me think about a lot of artists and songs, things for me to mix. Normally I would get some inspiration but no, not today. Today mopey Beca was present, thinking about all the songs she would have loved to hear Chloe sing to her.

I was giving up on a happy day and Jesse prying didn't do me any good.

"Becaw, tell me. It hurts my heart to see you like this." Just ignore him...

"B-B-B-Becawww. You're all downy mopey! Talk to uncle Jesse!" Seriously?

"Then you leave me no choice..." I swear to god if he tries to tickle me, I will not hesistate to kill him.

What actually happened surprised me. He did a funny game of pretending vinyl covers were his head. I don't wanna know how he thought of something like that but he actually made me laugh.

Luke wasn't that amused but that only amused me more. He made Jesse go out and get him some burgers after proving that his body was in a good shape. Hell those abs were even candy to my eyes.

I used his attention to give him another one of my mixes, I just hope he listens to one of them.

1111111111111111111

The next day Jesse ambushed me, in the middle of the Universitys park. He wanted me to watch films with him and he even carried a candle. Seriously, didn't I tell him already that I wasn't interested? Not in dating and sure as hell not in movies.

"Jesse, I thought we already discussed this."

"What? Oh, oh. No, this is me teaching you about films, not me flirting." He looks a bit lost.

"And what about the candle?" Try talking yourself out of that.

"Yeah, ok. Busted, happy? I just thought since you didn't make a move on Luke that maybe..."

"J-man, I really do like you, okay? Just not like that. And for the record, I hate movies. Their endings are too predictable." Does anybody really say 'lets be friends?'

"The endings are the best part Beca!"

"Nope, always the same. The guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Lukes father."

"No you didn't guess the biggest reveal in cinematic history!"

"Vader in Dutch means father! His name is literally Darth Father."

"So you know Dutch, huh? Believe me, one day I will give you a movie education."

He seems serious and I sure as hell could use a friend. Maybe I should just let him show me something and he will give up on it.

"You guys getting ready for the Riff-Off?"

Now he's using that strange language again...I am a teeny tiny bit scared of what will come.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Becoming Chloe Beale Part 2

**So, seriously guys, I've been working on the original chapter 8 for weeks! It should have been a pre-Riff Off Chapter with lots of music in it but I still don't feel like posting it. Wouldn't have thought that it is that hard to write something like that so I am super amazed by all the good Riff Offs out there! I promise my best to update soon, so here we have a Chloe interlude. I planned on it to be posted after the Riff Off but I wanted to give you something.**

**Little shout outs:**

**ChocolatoosePiqO (ChocolatMoosePi?): **Couldn't have let Chloe attend it right away, you wouldn't have done it either! There, a whole Chloe chapter for you!

**Amuria21: **Yeah, it wouldn't be as funny to write and hopefully for you to read if I didn't use the movie elements like that.

**Ukkepulk: **They really should have looked into it, I mean it sounds totally different. At least in the German synchro it was correct ;)

**SuperGirl06: **I am as well, I only have a light sketch atm. So I am open to new ideas.

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife: **I'm thrilled you liked Chloe's last chapter enough to give it its own review and I hope you will leave feedback this time as well.

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**Chapter 8: Becoming Chloe Beale Part 2**

**Chloe's PoV:**

You all know this ridiculous High School movies where you go from an unnoticed beauty to the next it girl, right? Yeah, I loved those movies when I was like, 12.

My life definitely wasn't that kind. I never became head cheerleader or an actual it-girl of our school.

I was a punk then, let's not forget that. Still, Aubrey became quite popular and dragged me along, always, to every damn house party the "famous and rich", how I called them, held.

Me, I got popular under the unpopular High School population. They found it amazing that I was a well known cheerleader and hated them, but I never found a group that I really fitted into, half of the school hated me because I was behaving different and the other half hated me because they wanted to be like me.

1111111111111111111

Prom. A night every girl dreams about. Me? Yeah, not really. It wasn't like I wasn't asked out, indeed the last year of High School I found out that a lot of guys really liked my style and I never became attached. I lost my virginity pretty unspectacularly, some boy from college I met at one of the darker house partys I attended. Long-term boyfriend just wasn't my thing, Aubrey was again the total opposite. She dated not more than two guys through the whole High School years, one of them was even her crush in middle school.

I declined every invitation I got and rented 4 movies to watch that night. Aubrey's dad was away on a business meeting so my mum told Bree to come over to our house and we would be sending hert stand it anymore so we off. I think she was happy she could at least send one daughter, yes, at this point Aubrey practically lived with us, cause her dad was mostly away, to the prom.

Mum was even shopping dresses with Aubrey for god sake! She had everything at our house and did a whole beauty day with bathing and doing nails with mum, I tell you it was creepy. At about noon Richard and me couldn' t stand it anymore and left. We had a beautiful afternoon walking around the park and kicking a soccer ball.

I remember it was a hot day and I was dressed in black and green, with my hair put up under a baseball cap and sporting my newest pilot-sunglasses. Probably I looked like a total nut-job but hell I didn't care at all.

So there we were, Richard kicked the ball a bit too far and I had to run after it in the heat of that day. By the time I came back Richard stood there with a woman I didn't recognise and a teenager I knew from somewhere. It was his daughter, I realised it when I stood next to them. She looked quite uncomfortable and Richards ex-wife looked quite shocked.

No one expected to see the other that day, Beca's mum had visited some friends there and they wanted to have ice-cream before they left. Richard wanted to invite them but his daughter grabbed her mums hand and dragged her away, stating that she didn't feel like eating ice-cream anymore.

That day I hated Richards daughter. He was so hurt and just sat there on a bench, crying silently. It was quite a shock, I've never seen him like this before. I wanted to badmouth his daughter but he wouldn't let me. He explained it all to me, again, told me he did wrong and that he wasn't a good enough man to be a father. I just stood up, went over to the ice-cream booth and bought us two of his favourites. By the time I came back to the bench he looked a bit better. I held the two ice-cream cups in front of him and gave him my brightest smile. He always said it's kids choice where to eat and what to eat when we all went out so Aubrey and me got to eat a lot of fast food.

"Today is father-choice day, so choose dad."

I did call him dad before but I think of that day as the day I really got a father, the best I can think of.

1111111111111111111

So that is how I met Beca. She had really short hair, I did notice her sweet summer dress with butterflies on it but what gave her away as Richards daughter to me that day I don't know. A good guess, I think. Their smile is just the same but she didn't smile that day. She was gone so fast that I didn't even get introduced.

To think that that is how I met Beca is kind of sad. We could have been like sisters, except that I hated her secretly for being so rude to Richard.

He tried to get her into meeting us, me and my mom, Sheila, but she didn't show any interest.

1111111111111111111

I had the best afternoon with Richard ever after our ice-cream. We fooled around and nearly killed each other while playing soccer. That day couldn't have gotten better, that is exactly what I thought when my phone rang.

It was my mum, telling me that Aubrey had locked herself in my room, crying her eyes out because her prick of a boyfriend dumped her, prom night of all dates! A whole year of relationship, thrown away for Aubrey's "friend", head-cheerleader and queen-bee of the school. Reason? Aubrey hadn't slept with him.

She was a wreck. She had planned this day through her whole High School and I think even Middle School. She even wanted to give up her virginity tonight and I was making fun of her the last weeks because that is just so cliché. But she wanted it, the whole cliché and I didn't blame her for it. I mean, not everyone wanted to watch movies and play video games on prom night either.

1111111111111111111

By the time we got home Aubrey was still not letting anyone enter, and even I couldn't calm her down enough to open up the door. It was nearing 6 o'clock, she was supposed to be picked up at 7.30h. Her father wanted to video-chat at 7. I begged her to prepare and call someone else to take her but she said that she didn't want to anymore. I offered her to have a movie-ton with me, she could even pick and I wouldn't complain.

I gave up at half past seven and went down to the kitchen. Mom and Richard were sitting there, drinking tea and I poured myself a generous cup, too.

The whole house was silent, thinking about options, sometimes a particular loud sob could be heard. I knew this stage, in half an hour she would be puke-crying. What is that? Well, sessions of puking, only interrupted by loud sobs or a running nose. We all knew what to come I think.

The next time one of the loud sobs could be heard I looked up from my cup and noticed that mum and dad were giving me a look that was creeping through my bones.

They finally had an idea and by now I was willed to do anything to stop the scene upstairs. I didn't even complain when mom dragged me upstairs and pulled out two or three of her fancy dresses that were by now a bit too tight for her. She held them up in front of me and Richard shook his head twice before he and mum settled onto a grey mini-dress that I don't think I ever saw on mom. It had some plaid green applications and I must say, I really liked it-for a dress.

By the time mom was pulling my clothes over my head, Richard ran out of the door and he appeared just as I had put the dress on with what I think is all the heels my mum owned at that time. We sorted through twenty pairs of shoes until we found some green ones that fitted myself and looked good with the dress.

Mum grabbed a little grey handbag and threw it to Richard who stormed off with it, while swiftly applying make-up to my face.

By the time she was finished I didn't recognise myself in the mirror. My hair looked like it was flowing and for once my make-up wasn't dominated by black. I was glad that I knew how to walk on heels from my aunts wedding and the heels weren't too bad, my ass looked great.

I banged again on the door to my own fucking room, telling Aubrey, that if she didn't come out I would call her dad, telling him the story of how we got drunk the last time he was away. After some swearing she finally opened the door. She looked like a thunder struck had just hit her, but when I asked her to go to prom with me the crying started again, only this time it was only two tears of happiness escaping her. She gave me her best Aubrey Posen smile and said that she wasn't looking good enough anymore to take such a beautiful girl like me out.

"That is" I told her lovingly, "why I am taking you out."

Mom shooed me away and said something about helping her other daughter getting ready.

I decided to wait downstairs, like a good date would and looked at the clock, seeing that it was already twenty past 7 and Mr. Posen hadn't called at all. Richard handed me over the packed handbag and I checked that I had everything. I noticed 100$ that I definitely didn't had in my purse before and Richard just smiled and told me to enjoy the evening and call a cab for the way back. He had already ordered one to take us there by that time.

1111111111111111111

It was like a movie when Bree came down the stairs of my own home, going extra slow, my mum taking lots of pictures, first of Aubrey, then of me and finally of us together.

The cab had blown his horn the third time and we rushed into it, prepared for the best evening we could get.

We were definitely the attraction of the evening, Aubrey was sporting a short black dress with 2 big orange flowers on it, one on the left side of her ribcage and one on her right hip, her hair pulled up into a beautiful half-bun thingy and bright orange heels to kill for.

Her now ex-boyfriend didn't look amused at all, but all the others were nearly losing their eyes over us. I would have looked the same if I looked into a mirror. We never dressed like that, dress to impress, you know.

1111111111111111111

We had so much fun, had pictures taken by the photographer and all. By the time we got home mom and Richard had tidied up my room and when we arrived Aubrey had a look on her face that told me that she had no intention of stopping our date.

That night it was me who got the honor of taking her virginity.

I had kissed girls before on truth and dare or spin the bottle games, I even had kissed Bree before on those, a lot. That evening felt totally different, for me it was the first time with a girl. I knew that I wasn't straight at all but I never gave myself a label, preferring to live it as it plays out.

The kisses felt different, the touches did things to me that I didn't know they were capable of. My room even seemed to be a whole different place. Everything felt new, like I havent slept with Bree in my bed before, well I hadn't, not like that.

After we finished I told her that I never wanted to live the High School dream and yet I did. She only looked at me questionably, so I enlighted her.

"I got to be the underdog, crushing on my pretty and rich neighbour who gave me a new look and introduced me to her world, just like in one of your films, right?"

She turned around, leaning on one elbow and looked deep into my eyes.

"And I am the one pretty bitch, that realised at the end that you were always pretty, not just after seeing your new style."

We shared another kiss and she let herself fall back against the headboard, staring at the ceiling for a moment and then breaking out into a laugh.

"And don't forget you got to fuck the pretty girl."

"Did I just hear fucking Aubrey Posen use the fucking word fuck?" I couldn't believe it, I was laughing so hard.

"So? Only liked me when I was that well educated girl?" She was mocking me now.

"Nope, I think you just got hotter. Ready for round two?"

We had a bashful night, I can tell you. The whole stress of the day long forgotten-it was fun seeing Bree let go like that.

Richard and mum though were by the look they gave us the next morning not that amused. Not because of us getting it on the whole damn night, but because I totally forgot that their room was right beneath mine.

"Just see it as payback for all those times I had to sleep with my iPod in my ears." I said with a laugh and we all had to laugh, even Bree whose face was as red as a tomato.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**End Chapter 8**

**Hope you liked it and remember, this is a Bechloe fanfiction. This happened after all years before the main story!**

**Let me know what you think, as always.**

**(Longest Chapter so far ;) )**


	9. From Riff-Off(s) and getting cut off

**I finally finished the original Chapter 8, well, now 9! ;)**

**Sorry again. Not really happy with it though, tell me what you thought, I gave it my best, believe me!**

**I am so happy to still get new followers and that is what keeps me going, along with much appreciated reviews of course.**

**Little shout outs:**

**PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one: **Glad you are stillthere and enjoying yourself. That means a lot to me. I know what you mean about work taking over your life, believe me. Here you have some Bechloe, hope you like it!

**Amuria21: **I like to surprise you, you know. There will be some more Chaubrey interactions, but not as serious as in the flashbacks, though I have something I believe to be funny planned with Aubrey.

**MonkeyFuncky: **I believe you meant Chloe, not Beca, but yes. That's what happened. Glad you liked that part. I was a bit scared about it not being accepted.

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife:** You so used the l-word! Thank you for the love ;)

I can't reveal it just now, can I? BTW your review came so fast I nearly had a heart attack!

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**Chapter 9: From Riff-Off(s) and getting cut off**

**Beca's PoV:**

"Okay aca-bitches! So now you know the rules of a Riff-Off. The thing is, they always remove three old categories and exchange them with some we don't know of. The categories I did remember I wrote onto pieces of paper and I will pick one randomly. This isn't just training for you, always remember that. This is war aca-bitches."

Aubrey's been rambling on and on for half an hour. How in the world do you practise spontaneity? At least Chloe seems in a lot better mood today. She's actually smiling at me. Why? I have absolutely no idea.

"Okay, Bree. How do we split? I mean, we are 10. Five groups with two people or two with three and one with four?" Chloe's voice seems better, at least she appears to.

"Right. I'd say four groups, just like tomorrow. We'll have two with three and two with two people. I will pull names out of this jar and we'll see."

She really is prepared, huh? Two jars, one with categories and one with names. Why the hell did I hear of this today when it seems like everyone else knew? I really should listen to head-bitch sometimes...

"First team. Fat Amy and, Lily." Uff, that is definitely a crazy combination.

"Ehhhhhhh, weeeeeeellll. I don't think aaaaahhh, you know that it's ahhhhhhh fair." That's Fat Amy for you. Lily is mumbling something herself, but I didn't get it.

"Okay, then you will be a the group of three. Fat Amy, Lily and Jessica. Next group is...Stacie and, me. Right, then next group of two is Beca and Ashley. And that leaves Denise, Cynthia Rose and Chloe for group four."

Okay, shit. I was so hoping I would group up with Chloe but you know what they say about dreams. In a group of three she won't have to sing that much and I can't shake the thought that Aubrey thought that too. Damn nodes.

"We'll make an opening round first, no hard category, just female singers. Who would like to start?"

Yeah, Chloe's voice definitely sounds a bit better.

"Oh, oh. We will, let's get it started twig bitches!"

Now I am curious what Amy's group will bring.

**Amy **_"I just can't get you out of my head _

_ boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
boy it's more than I dare to think about"_

Wow, her voice actually sounds a lot better when she doesn't sing 'The sign'. The others are having little difficulties but soon enough you hear them, at least I hear Jessica doing some background.

**Amy **_" I just can't get you out of my head  
boy your loving is all-"_

Chloe steps right in front of her and for a secondI had forgotten that this is a competition.

**Chloe **_"All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe"_

**CR **_"I don't feel safe- ohhhhhh"_

Fuck. Me. They really make a good group. It took them like 2 seconds to follow Chloes lead and Denise and CR seem to know exactly the rhythm of each other. Denise makes this melody in the background that just fits into CR's and Chloe's voice.

**Chloe **_" Left broken empty in despair  
__ want to breath can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way"_

**Denise **_"__Huuuuhuuu ohhhh"_

**Chloe **_"And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside-"_

That is so my turn now! Ha, what an opening!

**Beca **_"Outside  
All around me  
Really sleazy  
Then it hits me  
Don't tell me  
You can't see  
What it means to me  
Me me" __  
_

I kinda feared that Ashley wouldn' catch on but she surprises me by taking the lead for the softer part.

**Ashley **_"Meanwhile  
In the moonlight  
Purple people  
Unforeseeable"_

**Beca **_"Lonely  
As they may be  
They'll be peachy  
Then it__-"_

**Stacie **_"__it down and get real naughty  
girls talk shit, we don't care  
__w__e'll take off our underwear!_

drinking cocktails,  
beers with lime  
all these guys yell "she's a dime!"

_I__ just wink and blow a kiss  
while all these girls just bitch and diss"_

Judging by the look Aubrey gives her she never heard this song before, we'll can't say that I feel bad for Aubrey.

**Stacie**_ "come get fucked up!  
give me my alcohol  
let's get fucked up!  
A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

this bitch is trying to take a shot  
she can't down one, what else she got?  
jaeger, vodka, even whiskey  
down that shit, don't be a...  
pussy"

"ENOUGH! Okay, I think this is enough as a test, at least everyone got a song in. I will take a category out of the jar now."

She is such a prude! Hell, Stacie's performance was amazing, she did touch herself constantly but she matched every fucking key.

"So, fate decided to let our next category be...famous duets!"

Ashley grabs my hand and before I can even take a breath I hear her starting to sing.

**Ashley **_"They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow."_

**Beca **_" Well I don't-"_

Shit, this time Aubrey's interrupting me.

**Aubrey **_" __I don't mind doin' it for the kids __So come on  
__ Jump on board, take a ride, yeah"_

**Stacie **_"__You'll be doing it all right"_

**Aubrey****&Stacie**_ " Jump on board feel the high  
'Cause the kids are alright"_

**Stacie **_"You've got a reputation"_

**Aubrey **_"Well I-"_

It get's awfully quiet as all eyes are fixed on the small asian girl standing in the middle of the circle we unconsciously made. Her mouth is constantly opening and closing, I know that cause she is facing my way, otherwise I would have the same look on my face as Chloe has; not that I am watching her or something.

Aubrey moves from beside me to Lily and tries to catch on to what she is singing and I think I can faintly hear the lyrics to 'Time of my life'.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I hear absolutely nothing. You girls are cut off." That's Aubrey for you, looking like the devil when bringing such news...

Fat Amy is throwing some curse words around until everyone is watching her.

"Uhhh. Ohhh. At least I can take a seat now."

"Jessica, would you pick the next category, please?" Sounded more like an order from Aubzilla to me...Aubzilla, or Aca-zilla. Now stop before you laugh out loud because of your own jokes. Damn pictures in my head...

"Okay, so the next category is...Songs ruined by Glee!" Jessica actually squeals as she walks back into our circle. I look helplessly over to Ashley cause I seriously think that I haven't seen more than one episode while channel-surfing one evening. There is some glint in her eyes as she watches Jessica doing a little dance of happiness. Now I know what tv show they were always rambling on about.

**Jessica **"If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh.."

**Aubrey **" I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"

Okay, I don't know the show but at least I know a lot of songs, this one included. Question is, how shall I know what song they covered? I just hope Ashley is fan enough cause I definitely wanna win, not that I would want to impress Chloe or something.

**Stacie**" But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"

Fuckin' do something Ashley!

**S****+Bree **" Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out-"

**Chloe **"Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.  
And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture."

Oh Chloe...I kinda thought you would be a Glee kind of girl, hell I am in an a capella group, sure I'm surrounded by 'such girls'.

**Chloe **"Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie"

I faintly hear CR and Denise supporting her, she just does that to me, sucking my attention up so she can swell in it. Looking at her I feel that we already lost. How could I beat that?

**Denise **"Did You-"

**Ashley **" I beg you, can I follow?  
Oh I ask you, why not always?  
Be the ocean where unravel  
Be my only, be the water and waiting"

Thank god Ashley! Finally she made me snap out of my Chloe induced dreams, not that I was dreaming about her singing only to me, or dreaming about her at all. I settle for the background and join Ash with the chorus.

**Ashley **"You're my river running high,  
run deep run wild"

**Ash+Beca **"I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby  
I follow you,  
I, I follow you, dark boom honey  
I follow you"

Ha! Everybody looks confused. I think we actually have them there. Ash, I owe you one!

**Ashley **"He's a message, I'm the runner  
He's the rebel, I'm the daughter  
waiting for you  
You're-"

**Stacie **"your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away"

Everyone is silent and Stacie looks like someone took her cookie away.

"Come on guys, Aubrey, you have to know this song!" She looks at Aubrey pleadingly.

Aubrey gets red like a tomato and she looks like she's about to puke. Oh shit, please don't. After seeing the video I'm kind of afraid of that happening.

CR seems to be the only one able to speak, I mean we all knew that Stacie wasn't the brightest star in the universe but she doesn't seem to get it at all.

"Stace, you made a little mistake there. You matched you are with your."

She seems to get it now, judging by the colour of her cheeks. All of a sudden her eyes go wide and she looks over at Aubrey, probably fearing for her life. Yeah, Aubzilla does that.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey."

"Well, I guess we are cut out. At least I hope you all get the rules now." She is pissed, definitely.

"Next category is-"

"Ahhh, Aubrey, let it be category free." Amy pipes up. Jessica and Stacie nod along and even a faint 'yeah can be heard from lily'. "It would be so much fun!" Jessica adds.

"This is not about fun, this is about competition!" Aubrey's voice turns into a high pitched noise.

"But Bree," Ah, the beautiful voice of reason, "today is about fun, tomorrow about competition. Let's save that energy for tomorrow."

Chloe seems to calm Aubzilla down into a little kitten and we are all highly impressed.

"You're right, sorry. Then give it your best, girls." Wow, she can be nice.

We all look at each other, not sure how to start.

**Chloe **" _Seems like everybody's got a price_ _I wonder how they sleep at night_

_ When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_ _Just stop for a minute and smile_  
_Why is everybody so serious?_ _Acting so damn mysterious_

_ You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high_ _That you can't even have a good time"_

**CR **"_Everybody look to their left_

_ Everybody look to their right_

_ Can you feel that? Yeah_

_ We'll pay them with love tonight"_

_**Denise**__ "_It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money-"

That's my cue!

**Beca **"Money money money  
must be funny  
in the rich man's world  
money money money  
always sunny  
in the rich man's world"

Everybody starts laughing, this isn't so bad at all. I could imagine doing this the whole year.

**Ash **" ahaaa  
all the things I could do  
if I had a little money  
it's a rich man's world"

I was just about to start when Chloe interrupted me, but she didn't change the song. She got right in front of me, smirking and looking sexy as hell.

**Chloe **" a man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind"

She is seriously winking at me.

**Beca **" ain't it sad."

**Chloe** " and if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me."

She makes a pouty face and points at herself with both of her hands at the fany me part.

**Beca** "that's too bad!"

I give her a wink right back. By now everyone has joined singing in the background.

Chloe and me seem to block everyone else out though, at least I only have eyes for her and I really think she is flirting with me!

**Chloe** " so I must leave  
I'll have to go  
to Las Vegas or Monaco  
and win a fortune in a game my life would never be the sa-"

Then it happens, her beautiful voice cracks, leaving her making a sound that didn't only hurt our ears but by the look on her face and her hand reaching for her throat it did badly hurt herself. She's standing right in front of me, her eyes tearing up and her cheeks getting red. She looks...ashamed? I'm just about to tell her that she doesn't have to when Aubrey runs up to us, hugging her from behind and turning her around to herself slowly.

She looks at me one last second and mouths 'I'm sorry' before crumbling apart in Aubrey's arms.

We all just stand there speechless, watching, silently. I so desperately wanted to comfort her, but how? She had to do something about this, by now I was sure about it and I think the others thought so as well. She would need surgery, sooner than later.

Aubrey dismissed us and the others started to stroll out of the gym, slowly and silently as not to disturb Chloe who was nestled into Aubrey completely, making silent sniffling noises that sounded like they hurt her as well.

I just stood there, rooted to the spot like the last10 minutes, watching as Aubrey and Chloe sank to the bottom, Aubrey stroking Chloe's hair affectionately. A sight I have never seen before and wouldn't have guessed ever seeing, but most importantly, never wanted to witness ever again.

Emotionally retarded, that's what my mom calls me, though lovingly, and what I believed I am. It was in this moment that I understood what it really meant and that my mom was right.

I haven't talked to her much lately, still being angry with her about sending me off to Barden but I think I will call her later, asking her how to overcome my problem with emotions other than mine, I can handle them well, at least I think so.

Aubrey looks up at me finally and for once I see something other than hate for me in her eyes. She hands me the key to the gym and I nod understandingly. I will clean up and lock up, that is at least something I know how to do after all my shifts at the station.

She drags Chloe up and grabs her jacket, dressing Chloe with it. Chloe never brings a jacket to practise, I remember, always stating something like was never cold because her heart was on fire and really, no one could pull such a statement without sounding stupid, but when she does, everybody just laughs and enjoys her banter.

I watch them leave through the back door and finally, after what feels like an eternity, I pull myself together and look at the task at hand. We really made a mess, as always I guess and I never thought about Chloe and Aubrey that had to clean up after us. This will take at least an hour alone, great.

Just as I grab a broom I hear the doors being opened and I fear for my life. Did I really have to be so cool and throw away the rape whistle? I should have closed up, but as I turn around I see some of the other Bellas strolling back in. Stacie approaches me first.

"Hey, we were on our way to a coffee shop when we thought that we should head back over. Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose went to pick up some sweets and booze to cheer Chloe up. They will meet us back here. If we hurry we could be finished by then and head over to Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment."

I nod, it's all I can do. For a moment I was angry that they all just left. Whenever one of them had a problem or was sad Chloe always cheered them up and brought them sweets. Now I realise that they just wanted to give her some space and needed time to figure out a plan. Maybe we are growing together, maybe even like a family.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**End Chapter 9**

**Songs used (in the right order)**

**Kylie Minogue - can't get you out of my head**

**Anastacia – left outside alone**

**Spiderbait – Calypso**

**Millionaires – Alcohol**

**Sonny and Cher - I got you **

**Kylie Minogue and Robbie Williams – Kids**

**Jordan Sparks – No Air**

**Amy Winehouse – Valerie**

**Lykke Li – I follow rivers**

**Pat Benatar – Hit me with your best shot**

**Jessie J – Price tag**

**ABBA - Money, money, money**


	10. Mental Notes

**Two Chapters in two days? Yeah, I just did that. Be aware, more Bechloe ahead! The next should be another Chloe chapter, but don't fear too much Chaubrey love!**

**I'm really happy of the new followers that joined us. I never would have imagined to have so many myself. You rock, all of you that are supporting this (me).**

**Little shoutout:**

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife: **And you used it again. Consider this chapter and my fast update for you =)

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**Chapter 10: Mental Notes**

**Beca's PoV:**

That is the story how our first 'girls night' started. It really didn't take that long for Amy, Stacie, Denise, Lily and me to get the gym to look like there haven't been 10 crazy young girls in there. I realised after a few minutes that the girls were kinda strange to me, but I didn't get why. Right before we left the building Denise pulled me over, now that was strange. Normally the only ones really talking to me are Fat Amy, well really she is talking all the time; Aubrey, who is like, constantly bitching at me; and then there is Chloe, I mean she talks to everybody, making conversation and focusing on their problems that most of the time I don't even know exist, but then she does that with me too and her smiles...

"You okay?" Denise sounds genuine and I feel bad for mostly ignoring her all those weeks.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" That didn't even convince myself.

"You know, we're all worried about Chloe. I mean who will keep Aubrey at bay when she leaves?" She tries to joke, but I feel myself getting angry. Why is this suddenly about us when it should be about her?

She looks a bit taken aback, not having witnessed me shouting before, but then again I never wanted to say it out loud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I wanted to lift the mood, guess that backfired. You can talk to me, you know. I'm a pretty good listener and I had a friend with your problem once. Dealing with attraction is hard, not only on you." She looks down at her feet for a moment and then it finally hits me. I haven't been subtile at all the last few weeks, have I? Ohmygod, everybody knows about my crush for Chloe by now! Shit- I'm sure she knows it too, their all laughing about it, I just know it. How could I be so stupid?

"Don't look panicked, I don't think the others have noticed it yet. I mean I can't tell about Lily, but who can? Amy gossips about everyone, no big deal. CR is occupied with eyeing Stacie up who, isn't the brightest and the others only talk about TV shows and stuff."

"Right, and Aubrey is always bitching about me having a toner for Jesse, yikes!" I do feel a bit relieved now, maybe talking isn't so bad. Though it should better be someone not involved with the Bellas, Jesse maybe. First I talk to mum, seems like the safest thing to do.

"You see, everything is okay. If you need someone to talk to that keeps shtum, just talk to me." She is giving me a smile and I think I appreciate being part of the Bellas for the first time, other than spending time with Chloe, that is.

"Could you do me a favour? Please tell me when I'm being too obvious about, you know, all this."

"Sure, we need a code word though- or something like that." She is bright, huh? What in the worls is she studying?

"Just tell me we need to re-watch Rocky together, again."

1111111111111111111

"Where in the world have you two been? We thought we would have to drag you out there. Seriously, one more minute and Lily would have eaten all the damn sweets!"

"Err, if I remember correctly you helped Lily with that, Fat Amy." CR fills us in about the whole truth.

Denise tells the others some story about me spilling some water and helping me wipe it up, CR looks a bit weird our way for a second as we start our way over to the shared apartments of the head-bellas. The whole way we laugh about Amy denying having anything to do with the amount of chocolate that's missing and really, it's so much fun listening to the Bellas arguing, especially when Lily joins and you can't hear a thing while Amy gets louder by the seconds passing by.

1111111111111111111

We reach the apartment and right on cue, everyone is silent. The lights are on, but they're dimmed. We have a debate about who will ring and announce us, of course in whispered shouts as not to announce us beforehand. Stacie gets chosen after she exclaims that she doesn't get where the problem in ringing is.

The speaker at the door starts to make an ugly noise before we hear Aubrey's voice echoing through it.

"Bree, it's me, Stacie. You forgot something at the gym." Smooth Stacie, I'm impressed.

Aubrey lets us, well technically only Stacie, in and we make our way inside, stopping at their flat door. We kind of hide a bit and as Aubrey opens the flat door and asks Stacie what it is that she forgot I can see Chloe sitting on the couch through the clearance between the dorr and it's frame, looking away from the door.

"You forgot your friends." At that Aubrey looks confused for a second but Stacie just steps inside, heading over to Chloe and we use this distraction to head right after her. I'm the last to walk in, having my hands free and closing the door behind me. Aubrey looks at me and I can actually make out a smile. For the first time I feel that we are on common ground, we both look charmed by the 'family' we got ourselves there.

1111111111111111111

Chloe was happy, really happy. She smiled, a whole evening of smiling. She didn't talk at all, writing the most important things on a paper and showing it around, but really, she didn't have to. We were all happy just spending time together and for once, it didn't stay at the topic of a capella. At ten Aubrey got the idea to order pizza and we all looked quite shocked that she was the one to suggest it. Jessica gave Ashley 5$ with a frown on her face and I imagine they were betting on Aubrey never eating 'unhealthy' food.

Needless to say we ate a lot, drank quite a bit after it and were now ravishing the remains of the sweets we brought. It turned out that Chloe isn't a chocolate kind of girl, to our amusement as we thought back at the argument on our way over and Jessica gladly informed Aubrey and Chloe about why exactly we were laughing like maniacs.

Amy went out to buy some more booze and I tagged along, declaring that no one should walk around alone at night. I had been scared enough myself quite a few times by now, thank you. Then there was the fact that I had learned through the evening that Chloe is totally obsessed with Skittles, Aubrey always handing hers over to her, but I wouldn't walk through the dark, cold streets for twenty minutes with a half drunk Amy rambling beside me just because I wanted to get Chloe some more Skittles. I mean it, I wouldn't...if I wasn't intoxicated myself.

We all were intoxicated though, except for Chloe who had taken pain meds, that is. There is something you should know about me. I am a total lightweight, like seriously. When others start to feel it I normally am well smashed. I remember that while I walk through the night and make a mental note not to drink much more.

1111111111111111111

Remember me not to go shopping with Amy ever again, not clothes, not shoes and especially NO FUCKING BOOZE! She flirts with the store guy, quite successfully may I add, but still it's gross. I wander off, buying some other sweets as well, you know, not to look like I was only out for Chloe, which I wasn't. Out for Chloe- I start to giggle at my own joke as I come to a halt next to Amy at the counter and she and her...flirt?...look at me weirdly.

Next mental note of the evening, never go to that store - ever again- even if it's the one closest to your dorm and normal route through college.

"Yeah babes, no more booze for you, tiny one." Amy is laughing her ass off, making fun of me the whole way back and I find myself whishing for some thieves of kidnappers along the way. Needless to say that whishes never come true, at least not mine.

1111111111111111111

The evening is full of mental notes but I fear most of them I won't remember the next day. CR, Stacie and Aubrey are smashed as we arrive with the goods. They're giggling and rolling around the floor and that's when I remember that as much as I hate Aubrey, she is just a human, not some alien sent to earth to drill everyone to death with her workouts.

Jessica and Ashley had it the worst though. Poor girls had early classes tomorrow. Seriously, who holds early classes on a saturday morning, must be the devil itself. I would sleep till noon, when my shift at the station would start. Stacking CD's being a reason to get out of bed was shitty as well but at least I could do it with a hangover.

When they announced that they had to leave the only thing I hoped was that no one would call the evening off, but Chloe wrote them a 'thank you for coming' and 'sad you already have to go' kind of note and I was happy that I would get more time with her. Denise approached us and asked the girls to take CR with them as they were living in the same dorm. She was nursing a beer herself but didn't seem drunk at all. She was being reasonable and Chloe nodded along with her, I started to as well as I gave one last look to a totally drunk CR.

The three made their leave and CR didn't even protest to much after hearing that we would look out for Stacie and Bree, who were by now sleeping on the floor. Denise went back over to Lily and Amy who were playing a game of cards and by the look on Amy's face I would guess that Lily was winning.

That also meant that Chloe and I were left alone, sitting on the couch and staring at each other. It was awkward, with it always being her that kept the conversation going I never imagined such a degree of awkwardness was possible with her. It took every nerve I had in me to start a conversation myself and yes, being tipsy helped. I started rambling about how nice I found the flat and th interior. Chloe pointed at different objects, like the small table in front of the tv, that was made out of big Lego pricks, and then at herself. Clearly she wanted to tell me what she made. There was a wall with pictures of mostly Chloe and Aubrey but some she took at practises as well, showing the other Bellas. To my surprise she pointed at Aubrey and I felt my eyes going wide, what only made her smile grow. Maybe bitchiness was Bree's way of showing affection.

I told her something about Kimmy Jin and how bad my luck was for ending up with her as a room mate. She had to stifle a laugh as I told her about all the koreans she always had over when I wasn't around, thinking that I wouldn't be back that early.

I didn't even notice when I started getting touchy, I absolutely never do that and I would deny it when you told me that I did, Chloe just smiled and munched her Skittles. This went on for quite some time before Denise called my name, making me look over to the trio I had forgotten even sitting at the table. Amy and Lily obviously stopped playing in order to give me some strange looks and by strange I mean that Amy was gaping and Lily looked like she just killed someone.

"Beca, I just remembered that we wanted to re-watch Rocky again sometime."

The others looked confused between me and Denise, clearly not having expected that we have been hanging out, which was true. I just gave her a smile and a nod before turning around to Chloe and subtly clearing some space between us.

Chloe's look was priceless. She's the only one of the Bellas that nows about my dislike in movies after it came up in a conversation. I had to hide a smirk and distracted her by handing her some more skittles. It was good to have someone watching out for me, having my back. Again, a first for me. Maybe Barden really wasn't that bad.

1111111111111111111

The rest of the evening passed really quick, I mean, I was occupied with Chloe and not letting my...crush...show. After Amy finished the last bottle of beer and declared Lily a cheater we got our stuff and made our way over to the door. Chloe seemed tired and Bree and Stacie still hadn't awoke so we just threw some covers over them and let them sleep.

By the time I got to my dorm I was totally spent, we had to half carry Amy across campus but I think between Lily, Denise and me we made it. Kimmy Jin was already asleep and believe me, nothing could wake her after she fell asleep. She never changed the ring tone of her alarm, it being obviously the only thing that could wake her up. Needless to say I was thinking about turning it into my phone ring tone for messages AND incoming calls...

I fell asleep pretty fast only to awake shortly after, having dreamed about Chloe and me, having a holiday at a beach. I'm so done for.

The last mental note from that evening was to never look at the profile picture she put on my phone by herself again before sleeping, never again. It clearly isn't my fault that it is one of her blowing me a kiss. I made a witty remark about it when she took it, telling her I would change it to a monkey. Needless to say I couldn't bring myself to do it, right? She wouldn't want me to anyways, right? Right?

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**End Chapter 10**

**I don't want to beg for reviews, but would it help if I offered you cookies? ;)**


	11. Expect the Unexpected

**Another chapter for you lovelies! This is Chloe's PoV again, this time we are in the present mostly. I also put something interesting in it, or at least I think it's interesting.**

**Next chapter should be Beca talking to Jesse and her mum.**

**But Uni just started again, I try to update whenever I can!**

**Little shout outs:**

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife: **it is kinda creepy, that thing with the ad. Lets just say that it was fate xD sounds better. Glad you liked the Chapter. There were finally some Bechloe interactions.

**Abby the Bat: **Gut, dass auch ich dir mal Ohrwürmer verpasse.

**Monkeyfuncky: **Thank you. Yeah, Fat Amy is aca-awsome! One gotta love her.

**Pitchperfect15: **There is a cookie jar next to the review button ;) Hope the update is soon enough for you.

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**Chapter 11: Expect the Unexpected  
**

**Chloe's PoV:**

Bree and me were the best of friends, even more so after we relieved all that pent up sexual attraction we had for each other. The days following our little adventure were a bit awkward obviously, but we managed just fine. We had already applied to the same universities and I will never forget that day when she ran over to my house and I heard her shouting all over the street that she got an acceptance letter from Barden University. It was only rational thinking that I would go there, after all Richard worked there and he may have had a little chitchat with some people so that Aubrey would get in, too. Not that she wasn't good in school, hell no. She was better than me, but Barden wasn't one of the popular Universities and they sure were thinking why the hell Aubrey wouldn't attend one of those.

Aubrey's dad was the biggest problem. In his eyes her grades weren't that good, at least not for a Posen, and of course Barden wasn't his idea of his daughters future. Richard gave him quite an earful and that's all we needed to make it happen. One week before the semester started Richard came home with a big smile, obviously he wanted to tell us something. The Posens came over for dinner and even though I tried, I couldn't get the news out of him before they arrived and sat themselves down. I was annoyed but he said that his life depended on him waiting till Aubrey and her dad were there.

Derek, how Mr. Posen assured me to call him now that I am an and I quote "respectful young woman" had for once opted to were a polo-shirt instead of a suit. Needless to say that it gave me the chills, I mean, since when id he so friendly.

Turns out he wasn't so bad after all. He was going to leave for europe due to his work but he didn't want to see Aubrey all by herself. Inside I was already dancing, I finally would get that sister I always wanted with Bree moving in with us. That's when Richard and Sheila spoke up, nearly at the same time bursting with all the pressure.

Between the three of them they bought us a flat. They didn't rent it, they actually bought it. A place for ourselves, something every teenager dreams about and we had it, right after High School. We promised to give it our best and celebrated the whole evening.

1111111111111111111

We renovated the whole flat and you can see us both represented in the furniture. There is a theme for every room, strictly followed by Bree but then there is some odd addition I made but still it fits, kind of. I was so proud when Beca asked me yesterday about the table made of Lego bricks, it really was my masterpiece. Bree's _wall of friendship_, yes that actually the term he uses for it catches the eye whenever someone enters the flat. She calls me nerdy for being a bit obsessed with video games, tv shows and some toys that are made for people at least 15 years younger than me but really, she is the one pretending to have a bitch persona just so she can silently make pictures and photo albums adorned with cute little butterflies and flowers.

1111111111111111111

It's still early so I try to be as silent as I can in the bathroom and head over to kitchen to make us breakfast. The whole night I've been dreaming about Beca and it's starting to drive me crazy. At least the good weather lifts my mood. It had been rainy the last couple of days and that is not something we need for the riff-off tonight or we can really swim in that pool.

I stop making toast for a minute, having an inner debate with myself yet again. Bree still has no clue about Beca and Richard's connection and I don't know if I should tell Bree at all. She is fiercely protective of her family and yes, that includes my family of three. Richard has been so good to us and really, I sometimes feel like betraying him by feeling so much lo...err affection for his daughter who, really treats him like shit.

Mum told me about their family dinner when I went over yesterday. I told them that it would be best not to include me into them since Beca still doesn't know about our connection. That again makes me feel like I'm lying to both my family and Beca.

A couple of months ago I never bothered to hide the truth and now? I just don't know what to do anymore. I told you that it's driving me crazy. The only thing I know is that if I tell Beca the truth she will avoid and hate me till the end of my days. Do I want that? Obviously not. If I tell my parents that I feel attracted to my stepsister- no, even if that wouldn't go wrong it would lead me to option one, so I can't do that. Talking to Aubrey would definitely lead to her making Becas life even more miserable. But seriously, I need to speak with someone.

1111111111111111111

I hear the door to Bree's room creek as it's being opened and that finally takes me out of my internal misery. That really is a welcomed distraction, even though I still haven't made up my mind. Talking or not talking to Bree, that is the question.

"Your up early." I need to buy me some more time.

"Hmmpfff..." She seems chirpy this morning.

Hangover is a state no one likes to be in and no one can avoid entirely. I hand her some water and painkillers which she gladly takes. She grabs a plate of food and starts munching on it, sometimes making those cute sighs she does when she feels happy. Ust as I'm about to drift off in my head again she clears her throat.

"You were flirting yesterday." Shit! I thought she was too drunk to pay attention.

"NO! No! No...maybe." I'm so done for.

"Stop pretending. I saw you and I know you so no lying to me anymore. You were flirting while you sang and even after your breakdown all it took was a bit of me rocking you and her entering this apartment with skittles." She is talking all knowingly and even though it annoys me to no end, it's just so damn Aubrey to do something like that while looking like death herself with that hangover.

The thing is that she is right. I tried to deny it to myself but I do feel something for Beca. I was so good at controlling emotions and now I feel like all I can do is think about her and the problems that my attraction provides.

"You're getting lost in your head, you know. You always do that when our talk becomes serious. I may be not too fond of Beca but I can totally see how happy you are whenever she's around. The question is, why does one Chloe Beale, the social butterfly that always jumps head first into a new love, suddenly not act on her feelings? You're not the shy girl, you never were, so why start that crap now?"

That's Bree for you, honest, but brutally so. Tell her or don't tell her? Shit- I just tell her and fuck you consequences.

"Beca is Richards daughter." Simple and fast.

She looks shocked for a moment and then just as I predicted her cheeks turn this shade of red and her nostrils start to flare, sure signs that she is about to burst.

Luck seems to be in my corner this morning, though. Right before Aubrey can burst her bedroom door creeks again and a very naked Stacie walks out. I had totally forgotten about her staying over until now. Stacie just walks into the bathroom, obviously still half asleep and while I stare at the tattoo on the right side of her lower back, some sort of flower that stretches down over her right butt cheek I finally put two and two together. My head snaps from Stacie's backside to Aubrey who is still staring at the door that Stacie went through.

"Bree, you wanna tell me something?" She looks at me, blushing fiercely. "Really Bree? Stacie, of all the people? You know how CR feels about her, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't make me feel guilty. She just - we were drunk and she told me she had never done it before, so we spoke about it and"

I interrupt her, that is something I can't deal with right now. My plate is full with all the crazy things happening in my life and I need to sort them out. At least Stacie safed me from Aubrey's wrath.

1111111111111111111

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. I watched reruns of Pretty Little Liars and I swear, you always notice things you didn't the last time. Bree was annoyed at first, but she only went to get something when the ads were on, she so likes this too, she just won't admit it.

Stacie left after breakfast and no one brought the topics from this morning up. I really should have guessed that. Though pouring my heart out to Bree didn't turn out the way I feared, I still feel like it didn't help at all. Maybe I should talk to one of the Bellas. CR seems like a person to talk to about this and who would she tell? No I think she is loyal and honest. On the other hand I feel bad for not telling her about Bree and Stacie's -err- experiment.

1111111111111111111

I finally decided to talk to CR after deleting and rewriting about 20 messages. This inner turmoil I have really is getting the better of me. Bree was right, I don't act like myself at all.

**CR, you OK after tonight? Hungover? - xC**

It took some time but eventually my phone vibrated.

**Yeah, no. Not anymore. You guys okay over there? - xCynn**

**BTW, since when do you call me CR? Beca's influence is big, huh? - xCynn**

**Haha, yeah maybe. Okay Cynn, better? We're all good I guess. - xC**

Am I really that obvious? At least I won't have to explain too much.

**No, no. Stick to CR. No one calls me Cynn anymore, I mean only one knows me as Cynn on this campus. CR is good, I'm gonna use that myself. So, there a reason you wrote? Come on girl, spill it. - xCR**

**Meet me for coffee? Really could use some advice but you have to keep shtum! - xC**

It took her some time to reply but after 10 minutes my phone finally announced a new text.

**Coffee across the gym, 20 minutes? - xCR**

**Sure thing. C U soon! - xxC**

1111111111111111111

As I run around the last corner I see Cynthia Rose already waiting for me. I'm not that late, only 5 minutes or so.

"Sorry, hope you didn't wait long."

She assures me that she didn't and we enter the coffee shop. This is my usual place, so when Rita, the old lady that owns the shop, sees me entering she starts to prepare my order. I always order the same, so in no time I have an english breakfast tee and a big cookie in front of me. CR just laughs at this and orders herself a latte and a croissant.

We sit for nearly 10 minutes, silently sipping our drinks. I just don't know where to start. Thankfully CR starts the conversation for me.

"So, I guess there is a reason that your pretty head seems so occupied?"

"That obvious?" I feel pathetic.

"You know," she uses this soothing voice, "anyone knows your troubled but the others just put it down to your nodes. I have this suspicion and I think by you calling me for help you confirmed it. Else you would have talked to Bree or Beca, right?"

"I tried, I tried talking to Bree..." I did, didn't I? After Stacie left she just pretended that this evening never happened.

"So Bree's not okay with the, you know, lady loving? That could be a big problem not just for you, but for the whole Bellas."

"No, that's not it. Bree is actually bisexual herself. But I'm curious, how did you know that I was attracted to girls?"

She laughs for a moment before she answers.

"You remember that first practise we had as Bellas? You were checking out Stacie. Why? Trying to hide it? Please tell me this is not a conversation about leaving the closet?"

"Nope. Been out there for quite a while, actually. This is a lot more complicated than only being attracted to Beca. This story might take a while, but promise me you keep shtum."

"Sure thing, Red. I'll always be there for you, how would Amy put it? Twig Bitches?"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**End Chapter 11**

**Leave a comment ;)**


	12. Parents, Frenemies and Friends

**Another chapter so soon? Hope you're still happy to get them. Tell me if I'm updating too fast ;)**

**Today I have two questions for you:**

**1. I've been switching PoV's as you've maybe seen ;) Which one do you guys like better? That really is something I would like to know.**

**2. There is no Aubrey Stacie thing planned in this story, but if you want I could give you a chapter in their PoV that tells you a bit more about the aftermath of their _One time thing_.**

**As always, new readers, followers, favourites and reviews are highly appreciated.**

**And thanks to those who review frequently.**

**Little shout outs:**

**Amuria21: **I knew you would like the songs. Hope you catch up on the latest chapters soon ;)

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **Here is some more, hope the update was soon enough for you.

**Pitchperfect15: **Thank you. Glad you enjoy yourself.

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**Chapter 12: Parents, Frenemies and Friends**

**Beca's PoV:**

I feel like something crawled into my stomach and died there. Alcohol and me sure are no buddies, somehow I didn't put up a resistance against it in High School. One would think that at my age you could at least handle some fluid toxic...

At least this shitty feeling I have since I woke up from Kimmy Jin's alarm this morning allowed me to make a plan for today. The riff off will be at midnight, so that leaves me enough room to actually have a phone call with mum. I swear that when she starts talking she will go on for hours and hours. Jesse texted me earlier this morning that we have a lunch date at 1, sharp. I think he tried to sound as Aubrey, what is kinda funny. With a glance at the clock I told him to meet at 2pm, instead of noon. As I said, my stomach is not up for anything other than herbal tea right now, needless to say that I don't own something like that.

1111111111111111111

"Heart residence, Carmen speaking."

"Mum, I know that you know that it's me calling. You don't have to do that speech all the time, I know our shitty little house and you cant call it a residence!"

Jeez...she really has a strange kind of humor. Now you know why I am how I am.

"Oh, says my sarcastic bitch of a daughter." She is laughing hard and it feels so good to hear that again. I really should call more frequently.

"Good to hear you mum."

"What? My daughter not being sarcastic? That sounded pretty honest, you're loosing your touch."

I really don't know what to say to that. You always hear about that kind of mum who can read their daughters like books and mine really is one of them. She doesn't even have to see me to know that something is wrong.

So the next thing she asks shouldn't surprise me. I never call, she always has to so she knows something is fishy. The thing is, while I'm normally pretty direct about my approach, she tries to smoothen the air a bit beforehand.

She asks about my courses and extra activities and she nearly faints from all the laughing as I tell her about the Barden Bellas. When she starts talking about my dad I block her and tell her to change the topic.

"Okay, then how about you tell me the actual reason behind this call?"

So I do. I tell her about the activities fair, where I've first been asked to join the Bellas, the shower I took and how bluntly this one girl violated my privacy. Then I tell her about the practises and her nodes and how she just fights and never gives up. The Bellas became my friends and they stick up for me and I tell her about them and their behaviour, then about the rivalry with the Trebles and my friendship with Jesse, which is still a bit sore.

She only has one question for me though, and it's the one that I've been dancing around all the time. _Do I love Chloe Beale? _I do, I really think that for the first time someone else is more important than myself or my music. Hello? I joined an a capella group for god sake!

Mum is silent but after a long breath she just tells me to describe her and I start telling her all about her behaviour and her beautiful eyes but I don't tell her her name. She has phone conversations with dad from time to time and I don't need him to know. I mean, there is a great chance that he actually has her as a student! He can't keep shtum about anything.

1111111111111111111

I'm 15 minutes late by the time I make it to my _lunch date_ that Jesse assured me of was not an actual date and I want to believe him. How do you say? Benefit of the doubt?

He didn't lie, it's a small corner restaurant and he knows everyone there or so it seems. We order some burgers and fries and I feel relieved that the awkward tension that surrounded us the last time is nowhere to be, well you know, felt.

He seems exited about something and when it finally bursts out of him I feel really proud that he is my friend. There is this small film production group near campus and he scored a job there over spring break. Not that much money, but he get's to do what he dreams of. I still haven't written any applications for clubs even though I wanted to do that a month or so ago. My mind really seems occupied.

We talk about the job for a bit until I finally decide to tell him about Chloe. He is the only one on campus I can talk to, I figured. Obviously I could talk to the other Bellas, but Chloe is their friend too and I guess that if they had to choose sides they would pick hers.

At least Denise is on my side and I can use the second pair of eyes and if Jesse would help me out as well then maybe I could plan something to reveal my feelings in a not totally embarrassing kind of way.

His whole face lights up and for a moment I think that he got something wrong.

"Beca, I sure thought that you just pretended to like women to reject me. Thank god, I'm not that bad."

We had a laugh, for the second time since I met him he actually was funny and not, you know, his usual self. He promised to help me out and yet again I feel like Barden really isn't that bad.

1111111111111111111

The riff off is over, the trebles won. How could this be? We were so damn good. Chloe didn't interrupt anyone and I feel like that has to do with the fact that her throat still hurts or maybe she was afraid that her voice would break again. I still could hear her in the background if I focused enough and with Jesse trying to encourage me to sing I made a hasty desicion and started ' No diggity'. It was a blast. All the groups, except the Trebles of course started to join us and it made me feel a rush I didn't know being possible.

Needless to say that Aubzilla wasn't pleased with us not winning but I couldn't care less. We had fun and for once we didn't sing that shit on her stupid list. We didn't even do that _one two three – aaaahh _thing, or was it _one two – ahhhh _? You see what I mean. With Aubrey being the dictator she is we will never be a good group.

I left with Jesse after arguing with Aubrey, mostly because I know that that would get her even more furious but then again, I wanted to show him something about me, something I never showed anyone before. It felt right after all the things he tells me about him. He wasn't that interested in my mashups, he didn't get how it works, but he liked them and that is all I can ask for.

1111111111111111111

Mum interrupted our movie, not that I minded, I didn't even want to watch it but after Jesse listened to me it was the least I could do.

She wanted to ask how the evening went and she told me that she would be at sectionals. I was right, she did call dad and he offered her to stay at their guest room for that weekend. How can she be so okay with that? It feels like I'm the only one still hating him for what he did.

At least she will be at sectionals, if we make it that far with Aubzilla, that is something I'm looking forward to. She never was that found of me making music but she seems to be proud of me joining the Bellas. Somehow I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with the fact that she wants to meet the people that changed me, especially that red headed goddess that I've told her about.

Maybe I exaggerated a bit at the phone but it felt good to let out all those bottled up feelings.

1111111111111111111

Aubrey isn't just a tyrant or a bitch. She so is an aca-bitch forcing us to do everything she wants! I will forever call her Aubzilla. Shit, why do I even care so much? These girls have could so rock the stage if we could just use some up to date music and do a meshup but no – Aubzilla won't have it.

Chloe, sweet sweet Chloe, who can't do the solo what is a big down, because her voice is so beautiful actually suggested me to take her part. She believes in me, of all the great singers we have she just choose me and it felt so fan-fucking-tastic that she spoke up to Aubrey for me. The best part is, that though I've never showed her my mixes she just stuck up for me and told Aubrey that my ideas are good. She just makes me fall in love with her more and more and that scares me.

It's when I get home, plopping onto my bed, that I realise that she is the one person to crush me. I mean, I've spent all those years since my old man left us building up these walls so no one could reach me, especially not emotionally and not on that level.

Yet here I am, in love with a Barden Bella, having friends for the first time since I was little and I can count on them. I'm happy that Fat Amy got the solo, I'm sure she could pull at least some fun thing that would make us stand out.

I hear the melody to 'Bulletproof' through my dorm room and Kimmy Jin looks up from her books. Wow, now I know that she does hear something when she learns. Normally, she just ignores everything around her.

"You're not jumping up to get your phone, does that mean that it's not from the one that makes you go crazy?" Maybe I did jump up and ran to the phone whenever 'Titanium' started to play. Great, now even Kimmy Jin knows that there is someone I'm interested in. who would have thought that the creepy girl actually pays attention?

I just answer her with a huff and grab my phone, opening the text message.

"Crazy white girls..." I ignore her statement.

**Hey, wanna do something tonight? I could grab pizza and come over.**

**Oh, and I printed you a summery of **_**Rocky **_**so if anyone asks, you at least know what it is about ;) - xD**

As if someone would actually ask me about that stupid movie. I don't have to go to the station this evening, so I guess having a friend over is only normal student behaviour and I'm trying to be just that, right? No. I'm never gonna be like that.

**As long as you don't bring a movie with you. Be aware, Kimmy Jin is here. - xB**

**Sure thing. Will be over soon, maybe we can get rid of her? - xD**

"Err, hey Kimmy Jin. I don't know if you can actually hear me but I'll be having a friend over."

She just looks at me like I'm some sort of freak and tries to stare me down for a good minute.

"I'll sleep at a friends then, just promise me that you will have no funny business on my bed."

With that she stands up and leaves. I never thought that it would be that easy to get rid of her.

1111111111111111111

Denise arrived 2 hours ago and I'm still not bored. We released some of our anger over Aubrey and ate a very delicious pizza. We have a lot in common and that surprises me.

I still didn't get her to talk about more private things but right now we're telling funny stories of our time at Barden. She doesn't believe me when I tell her how Chloe made me audition and then she just burst out laughing when she realises that this is so Chloe do to something like that.

She asks me about my parents and I tell her a summary of it, not really wanting to go into detail. I think her situation is even worse, she's in love with a girl too, but when her parents found ot she had to end it. My mom really is the best, it wasn't an issue at all when I told her about it yesterday.

Before I know it Denise is crying and I have to comfort her. She told the girl that she never wanted to see her again when really she just was too afraid to speak up against her parents.

I can't handle emotions well and fortunately she stops crying pretty fast, even going so far asbeing embarrassed that she cried at all. We change the topic to lighter themes again and the rest of the evening is pretty awsome.

She likes my mixes which run in the background the whole evening and I like the pictures she draws. She's an art student and she never leaves her room without something to draw on. She's been drawing on and off through the whole evening, drawing things in my room and there are some of me. We decide that it's best if she sleeps over, you know, Barden by night is creepy and her dorm is by far the creepiest, at least that's what Amy said to me who is in the same building.

1111111111111111111

Before we went to bed I did my nightly routine of working on my mixes for at least two hours and Denise just plopped herself on the floor and started drawing. I could get used to this. Maybe if I stay at Barden we could share a room next semester.

Shit, did I just think about staying?

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**End Chapter 12**


	13. Arrested?

**I'm back! Yeah, hope you're still out there waiting. Welcome to those who are new.**

**Some of you have gone awfully quiet, don't tell me it's because you no longer enjoy yourselfes.**

**I'm nearing 100 followers. That is insane, I'm gonna party so hard ;)**

**No one answered my questions from last time- it still matters to me.**

**1. I've been switching PoV's as you've maybe seen ;) Which one do you guys like better? That really is something I would like to know.**

**2. There is no Aubrey Stacie thing planned in this story, but if you want I could give you a chapter in their PoV that tells you a bit more about the aftermath of their _One time thing_.**

**Little shout outs:**

**LeeShaw: **Yeah, I thought bringing Denise in was a good idea. Glad you enjoy yourself. Didn't want coming out drama, didn't experience it myself so... ;)

**Monkeyfuncky: **So happy you leave reviews frequently. This way I know that it doesn't suck as I go on.

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **We're getting there, I promise. Can't just rush through, can I? At least I by now have a solid plan how it's revealed!

**Amuria21: **You are my muse. Thanks for always urging me to continue.

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**Chapter 13: Arrested?**

**Beca's PoV:**

You've ever been arrested? No? You should, going to the police station and having everyone look at you is so much fun. You wouldn't know unless you've been there, believe me.

I had to wait in a cell till it was my turn to explain myself and why in the world I'm there. A cell full of actual criminals and very drunk people, stashed in the back to sober up. At least we were divided into male and female, with just so much as a few bars between us. The males from next door cheered and whistled at me. This so wouldn't have happened if would ware my normal clothes.

Wanna know how I got here? Better sit down. This may take a while.

Regionals day came pretty fast and I'm pleased that we finally looked better when doing the choreo and we actually sounded okay. The songs were still shit, but you know, one can only do as much with Aubrey Posen as their leader.

I was trying to get the Bella's uniform into place and failed that bad that Kimmy Jin actually offered to help me. With her help it did only take half the time I had spent before trying and maybe she has a heart, after all. So as her friends arrived, obviously planning a vide game evening I told them to sit on my bed to have a better view at the TV on Kimmy Jin's side.

We may not be friends, but we have some common ground to walk on, or so it seems.

I had to walk through the whole campus in that silly flight attendant uniform and all I could think about was that I hope no one recognised me, that would be just too much.

We divided into two groups of five people so Aubrey and Chloe could drive us to Carolina University with their cars. Surprisingly Stacie was the first to sit down in a car and even more so since she choose the co-driver's seat of Aubrey's car. Who would actually want to drive a whole hour next to Aubrey?

CR, after looking between Stacie and Chloe, made a loud sigh and sat down in Chloe's car, just behind the driver' seat. I jumped into front seat before anyone could start arguing, still I heard them arguing, so much to that, I thought.

Finally only Amy's voice could be heard over the others, even Aubrey's voice that was by then so high pitched that I could feel a headache already building up. Amy sat down with Jessica and Ashley in the back of Aubrey's car and that left Denise and Lily, who squeezed themselves into the back of our car. A good thing that Lily is so small or she wouldn't have had much room. While Aubrey's car was a van, Chloe's was a Mini, so not that much room left in the back and I couldn't shake the feeling that Fat Amy choose Aubrey's car exactly for that reason.

1111111111111111111

All I remember from the drive to Carolina is, that Chloe's choice of music wasn't at all what I expected. It was a mix of different types of music, still I wouldn't have pegged Chloe with AC/DC or Linkin Park, but there she was, humming along to _Points of Authority_.

I must have been staring at her for too long because Denise spoke up, starting a conversation with me. Just some stupid topic about that evening a few nights ago, but it worked. She made a point to tell me, that her cat _Rocky _was feeling better. It took me a second but then I smiled, an actual smile and told her that it was great news. She really became a good friend and we had a lot of fun over the last days.

I remember CR giving me a strange look as I turned back around to look out of the window. Maybe she was on to something but seeing us drive into the city of Carolina my thoughts were interrupted.

1111111111111111111

Ever thought the Bellas are strange? Yes? Then you sure as hell haven't seen the Soccapellas yet, believe me.

Our performance went pretty well, at least I think so. I had a bit of trouble staying focused. Between Stacie's sexual innuendos while dancing, Fat Amy, that really rocked the song on her own way and Chloe who sang _Eternal Flame, _this irritatingly beautiful love song like she was singing it for one person only. Obviously I wished that it was just me, sitting in the first row of an empty auditorium with her on stage, singing this sickeningly sweet love song to me and me alone.

I will deny I've ever thought this if anyone would ask but there were definitely butterflies in my stomach.

Jesse loved our performance and it did give me a rush to know that we at least didn't suck. I wanted to wish him good luck but Aubzilla practically shoved me away. It turned out he didn't need it, the Trebles were amazing, aca-amazing if you would like to say so. Bumper stayed in the background and Jesse took the lead and I think that was a wise choice of Bumper, if you could call anything coming from him wise.

1111111111111111111

Unsurprisingly, the Trebles won but we made it in second, meaning we would be on the Sectionals, or the semi-finale how it's called by Chloe. That also means, that my mum will come to Barden and I am happy about it. I do kinda miss her.

But back to the story how I got myself arrested. I was still congratulating Amy on her standout performance as we left the auditorium after the Treblemakers. Some older guys were arguing with the Trebles and wanted to start a fight. One of them repeatedly asked Jesse to hit him with their trophy but Jesse, being this soft kitten he is was lost on what to do.

Amy was already talking about wrestling with animals and I excused myself before Jesse got hurt. I punched that older guy square in his face and believe me when I say that I never knew how much a punch would hurt. From there it just got worse and worse. I tried to stop Fat Amy from hitting the guy with the trophy she held like a baseball bat. He actually begged her to do it, some weird people you meet on a capella competitions.

While we tore at the trophy it broke, Amy's end flying through a damn window. The police officer stationed outside approached before I could even clear my mind and of course I still had part of the trophy in my hands.

I've never seen Fat Amy run like this before, I think I even heard her shouting _Vertical running _but I can't be sure, I was so shocked.

The officers just looked at me like I'm some kind of retarded person, they didn't believe me one bit. Did you? I wouldn't hold it against you, believe me.

1111111111111111111

I'm back in the cell now and the girls in there, the ones not knocked out by alcohol at least, lay comforting hands on my shoulders. They weren't that bad, not at all really criminals, except from Mira who had actually stolen some candys the others were either prostitutes, drunks or people who got in a fight, like me. I was by far the youngest and everyone was interested in my story, so I told them, everything.

One of the girls even gave me their coat after seeing that I was cold and all I can think about right now as I leave is 'Since when did I become so good at socialising?'.

I leave the building and I can already see Jesse waiting for me. Thank god for Jesse, it would have been so embarrassing seeing my old man bail me out.

"Hey, Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." You and your movies Jesse.

"Hey, you know you just have to say 'Hey Million Dollar baby' you don't have to reference the specific actress." Wouldn't know her anyway.

My good mood is showing, the evening wasn't so bad at all.

"Damn, prison changed you." He's joking along with me and that feels even better.

"Thanks for bailing me out." And hell am I thankful. He will get a whole movie marathon for that.

"Well, I didn't." Oh no, no no no.

I recognise the BMW immediately. This cannot be happening to me. Goodbye future, hello torture.

"You called my dad?"

Jesse tries to tell me how serious it looked as the police took me away. How did he even get his number?

Dad is freaked out, properly freaked. He yells and doesn't even lets me explain myself, telling me that he won't support my dream of going to LA.

Jesse and me sit in the back of his car, my dad on 'ignoring Beca' mode. I'm still pissed at Jesse but he was a better choice to sit next to than my dad.

"Aubrey gave me his number." Jesse whispers so low that I nearly missed it. "She said that he was tutoring her freshman year, so she still had the number in her phone. Sorry for messing your relationship up even more."

"It's okay Jesse, I know you meant well." I do know that but I can't help still being angry at him. "At least you were there, unlike the Bellas."

"They wanted to come, Denise even made a scene when Chloe said that they were leaving. She was quite bitchy to Chloe and Aubrey. But if it's of any consolation to you, Chloe looked torn by the decision she made. Maybe she was afraid of your father as well, believe me, I was."

1111111111111111111

Jumping out of the car before it really came to a hold, I make my way over to my dorm room. It's the middle of the night, so the halls are empty and I'm left to my thoughts. Normally I would be a bit afraid to walk around alone this late, but what could happen after a depressing night like this one turned out to be? Strange world where talking to your dad feels worse than being in a cell at the police station.

My room seems silent as I approach it, Kimmy Jin probably already asleep. I open the door and I hear shouts of greeting. Here they are, pressed into the corner of my room, smiling and cheering at me, giving statements about prison and I think I just heard Lily telling us that she was in prison before but I could've heard something wrong.

"You guys waited up for me?" I'm smiling. So much. We are a family after all.

"Of course we waited up for you." How could I not believe in you Chloe. Your heart is way too big to leave someone alone.

She's smiling at me, wanting to get up and come over when we're being interrupted by another voice.

"They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience, Beca." Kimmy Jin is here too, bummer.

She gives me a smile before leaving the room, so only I can see it. Something tells me that she figured out that the ringtone (Titanium) belonged to one of them. Does she know who?

At least she's gone now, leaving us to ourselves.

"Beca, I'm glad you're here." Do not forget Aubrey, she knows how to interrupt Chloe from trying to come over a second time. "I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting."

She ignores Fat Amy's protest with not more than a look, telling us that we nearly got beaten by the Sockapellas. She even tries to put it up as Fat Amy's fault for not following along with the planned choreography and text, which sucked anyway.

I can't hold my anger in anymore. Maybe Fat Amy's way wasn't the best to do it, but at least she tried to make the performance less boring.

"We should be taking risks, it's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different." We're good, we have a chance at winning. Why doesn't Aubrey see that?

"Beca's right." Thank you CR, finally some one helps me to speak up against Aubrey. "The Trebles never perform the same song twice."

Exactly. "The audience love the Trebles, they merely tolerate us." I back CR up.

"We could change the face of a capella if we..._oh, my god, that sounded so queerballs. What is __happening to me?_" Shit, I just said that out loud.

I try to cover my excitement up by looking through my things.

"Let me show you this arrangement I've been working on."

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." I could always recognise this voice.

Chloe seems impressed and I could punch myself for not trying to show it to her sooner. Maybe this would have led to us hanging out more often, not just for an occasional coffee after practise. Who even drinks coffee in the evening, yeah, the answer to that is Chloe Beale. Maybe that is why she is always so over excited.

Damn Beca, give a reply. "Yeah." Oh, that was pretty thoughtful of you, wasn't it? Why do you always reduce me to this dumb version of myself?

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned."

Arrrgh! Why Aubrey you damn...arrgh. Stay calm, don't jump up and punch her in her pretty face, Beca, your hand isn't fully recovered from the last punch.

"From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose."

CR is shaking her head. Oh Aubrey, if you only knew how many in here have their thoughts occupied by girls.

Especially me, who is just being defended by my gorgeous redhead. Wait, I'm being defended?

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean..."

Aubrey interrupts her but my thoughts are still occupied by Chloe's last statement. You're an angel, aren't you Chloe Beale? You could never be evil, could you? Maybe I should just tell you, even if you don't feel the same way I do, you will still be nice to me. That's just how you are. And maybe then I can finally go back to my normal self.

"...eight am, sharp."

Chloe gives me a sad look. As the others say their goodbyes Chloe hangs back.

"Would you show this to me sometime, only if you want to, of course?"

She's interested in my stuff, she really is.

"Sure, anytime you want." And I mean _anytime._

"Okay how about Sunday afternoon?" Two days, I need to make some more mixes till then.

"Sure, that works." At that Chloe gives me one of her bashful smiles, the one that lights up her whole face, making her eyes shine brighter than they already do.

"It's a date, then." With that she turns around, leaving the room quickly, probably heading after Aubrey.

If only you knew what you're doing to me, Chloe Beale.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR**

**End Chapter 13**


	14. Mindfuck

**Guys, I'm soooo sorry for the wait. My life is a bit crazy atm cause I'm still adjusting to the new schedule I have. However, this chapter is not only pretty long but there is also some actual progress. A real Bechloe focussed chapter right here for you.**

**Hello to the new readers! It's amazing that more and more people start to read this. =D**

**I am a bit hurt that I got no answers to my questions. How can I improve this story without you telling me your opinion?**

**Hope you ****still**** all enjoy yourself. **

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Mindfuck**

**.**

**Chloe's PoV:**

.

**.**

Today is a good day. I get up with the first rays of sun and decide that a walk on this beautiful day would do me some good, so I rush through the bathroom and quickly change. Bree is still asleep by the time I leave so I put a note on the fridge, telling her where I am.

.

The wind is a bit cold, we're near to winter after all, but the sun really is giving its best today, warming me up just enough to open my blue coat. Not a lot students are up this early, most of them sure went to parties last night and sundays are sleep in days after all.

.

What has me so exited today is the fact that I will get to spend the afternoon with Beca. Just me and her in her room, this definitely has to be a good day. I haven't felt this alive over the last days, mostly thanks to my nodes but there is something else bothering me.

.

.

Beca has been strange these last days, I mean, sure she opened a bit up to us and that is always a good thing but her behaviour makes me kinda nervous. I can't seem to shake the feeling that there is something more between her and Denise. Aubrey still bets that she is involved with Jesse and there had been some looks between them during the riff off that got me chills.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Last week Aubrey had to visit her grandparents and I choose to stay at campus. With Bree gone I could try to spend time with Beca without being judged. On my way over to Beca's dorm I ran into an asian girl I remembered from one of my algebra classes. She remembered me too and we had a little chat. She turned out to be Kimmy Jin, the girl Beca refers to as her _roommate from hell_.

I told her that I was on my way to Beca and she just gave me a curious look. After I stayed silent for about a minute she asked me if I was the one texting her earlier. I just shook my head and then she turned to leave, walking a few steps away and turning to me again she told me that Beca was awaiting company. I didn't get what she wanted to tell me and she clearly could see it on my face so she added: "She expects company that is important enough to make me sleep over at a friends."

.

Was she telling me that Beca would have sex with that person? Clearly Beca hated Kimmy Jin enough to make her go away with no reason at all, right?

.

Irritated I made my way over to Beca's room. I was just about to turn the last corner when I saw Denise waiting for Beca to open the door, so I hid behind the wall. As Beca opened the door I saw them having an awkward hug. I was so stunned that I stood there for nearly ten minutes. It was all rushing to my brain as if someone just pushed the first domino, making them all fall, one after another.

.

Beca hates movies, yet at girls night Denise was referring to them and having seen _Rocky _together. The looks those two would share from time to time and how, all of a sudden they spent so much time practically joined at the hips.

Unneccessary to say that I didn't visit Beca that day. I didn't visit her at all. However, we did go to our regular coffee after practise on tuesday.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Since that day I spent an awful amount of time wondering about those two. One day it all broke out of me while I was having coffee with CR and she looked like I had just hit her with a frying pan. She told me about her past with Denise and how it all went down, telling me that she too noticed how close the two of them became.

.

Was I too late? Would it have made a difference if I told Beca sooner? Should I tell her now? So many questions and no real answers to that.

.

The question now occupying my head is _Shall I tell Beca at all?_

.

1111111111111111111

.

Bree was being her dramatic self. She still won't face the truth. Beca is right, we're never going to win finals if we don't change our approach. The Sockapellas nearly beating us was a low blow. But the real catastrophe was what happened after the competition. Beca has a mean left hook, that I know now. Another lesson of that day, keep Fat Amy chained if going into public places.

.

Beca got arrested and that would lead to her finding out about me and Richard, so when everyone wanted to bail her out I knew that I had to make a choice. I left through the hugh door with the coward sign on it, even going as far as yelling at Denise that we would leave for Barden and not the police station.

.

On my way out I made sure that Bree would hand Richards number to Jesse. Now was not the time to reveal my connection to him. I called him the day after and explained what happened. He accepted it but he still is a bit weary of Beca.

.

That night we all waited for her to come back to her room. I spoke to Kimmy Jin and explained what happened so that she would let us all stay in their room. She wasn't happy, but as Denise begged her she relented.

This confused me even more. How often had Denise been here, exactly?

.

1111111111111111111

.

I run up to the coffee shop on the corner. This is one of my favourite places at campus. They serve the best cookies and donuts. I get the regular order, a big latte with no foam and a double choc cookie for me and for Bree a strawberry donut and a cappuccino.

.

I decide to lightly jog on my way back, so the coffee won't be cold by the time I get there.

Bree is up and doing her morning gymnastics. She stops and walks over to me, taking the food so that I could change out of my coat.

.

We have breakfast in silence, I know that this seems unlike me but I really love how Bree and I can communicate without actually talking. Handing over things we need just by the looks we exchange.

She cleans up the table and I leave the kitchen to take a shower. My mood is still pretty good and a shower will only add to that.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Freshly showered I look for some casual clothes to wear, wouldn't want to be overdressed at the first _date _or non-date or whatever. I get nervous, I can feel it already. Calm, keep calm Chloe Beale. You can sing in front of hundreds of people but this love thing was never something you proved to be good in.

.

.

Beca is going to show me how to do mashups and even if Bree wasn't impressed, I sure as hell am. I always had a weakness for DJs and Beca turns this into a whole new level.

There is a knock on my door and I know instantly that it is Bree, she has this unmistakable way of knocking, two hard knocks followed by some lower ones.

.

"You should leave or you'll be late." I haven't told her about meeting up with Beca, have I?

"Don't give me that look, I know how you look like when you're getting ready for a date. Normally you just throw on some clothes but you've been in here over an hour. Just take the green skinny Jeans over there and one of your old black shirts. I'm sure Beca will be pleased by _Placebo _or _AC/DC _if she even cares at all."

.

.

It's not like I do everything Bree tells me but this time I think I should listen to her. Before I leave our flat I grab my Laptop and Aubrey throws over a bag of popcorn, telling me to _have fun._

Something about her behaviour is fishy but my mind is occupied by other things at the moment so I rush out the door.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Kimmy Jin is on her way out as I arrive, nearly running me over. She gives me a strange look only speaking up after I greeted her.

"It's you? Beca knows you're coming over?"

.

.

"Yupp, should be awaiting me by now."

.

.

"Great, now she kicks me out every time she has someone over." With that she storms off.

.

.

Beca greets me with one of her usual smirks and I just decide to hug her, if she reciprocates or not.

She does, actually, even lingering a moment. That is good, right?

.

"So, Chloe. You still have time to run, you know. I tend to become a totally different person when I talk about making music." She is giving me that smirk, one that is a little different from her normal ones. This one reaches her deep blue eyes, eyes that seem to tell everyone '_fuck you_' and all I can think about is that I'd rather fuck her.

.

.

"I know that feeling, a capella nerd here. How about you show me how to do this mashup thingy and as a reward I invite you to dinner later?"

.

.

"Deal, Beale, deal. Lets start with the equipment and programs."

.

1111111111111111111

.

Beca is amazing, aca-awsome, really. She's been explaining how to do it for two hours now and I feel like a total jerk because she has to tell me everything twice until I understand how it works. She doesn't seem to mind, though. The smile she's sporting the whole time doesn't seem to vanish and I feel a face-splitting smile on my own face as a result. This is hard work and I'm happy that those a capella years have given me the ability to split a song into its parts. It's a lot like having to improvise backgrounds to a capella songs and I suggested some fitting songs already, much to Beca's joy.

.

.

She lets me work on her laptop and I'm even allowed to wear her headphones. I did bring my own laptop and Beca is now busy installing her programs on it.

It seems like I lost every feeling of time and I jump up in surprise as Beca stands right behind me. I did some changes in one of her old mashups, nothing serious, just some additional lines and she just smiles at me for a good minute.

.

.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but your laptop is ready to be used and I would really like to hear what you did to my last mashup. Let me just unplug the headphones."

.

.

She wasn't surprised that I choose the _Bulletproof-Titanium_ mashup. It does consist my lady jam after all, but I see her eyes widening as she listens to it. I did add some loops and changed the base line up a bit.

.

"Chloe, this is actually pretty good. It sounds happier and more alive somehow. You have a talent for this."

.

.

"Thanks. It did took me forever though. Beca, is that you in the background?"

.

.

"Yeah, you noticed, huh?"

.

.

"I know your voice, after all. Why didn't you sing the lead part as well?"

.

.

"I wanted to, actually. But..." She drifts off suddenly and I don't understand why.

.

.

"Tell me Beca, please."

.

.

"This is kinda embarrassing. Well, the plan was to ask you to sing the _Titanium_ part and I would sing the _Bulletproof _lines."

.

.

"Beca, that's not embarrassing. I would totally love to, it's an honour, really."

.

.

"But your nodes! Chloe, you can't go on hurting."

.

.

"Beca, singing is what I love to do. I've tried a lot of different things over the years but I got stuck with singing. Even if it is a capella and songs I normally wouldn't sing, what matters to me is that I can sing." I don't know when I started crying but I feel tears on my cheeks and turn my head away immediately.

.

.

"Don't, Chloe." She reaches out to me and cups my face with both hands, turning it towards her.

"Don't cry, I'm sure we will find a way."

.

.

.

I've kept my emotions in check all those months, trying not to break in front of everyone. Still I did that day before the riff-off and I break again.

Beca isn't trying to wipe away my tears, maybe she knows that this is what I need and most of all I need her right now. I'm still sitting on her desk chair with her standing right in front of me.

.

.

_It's now or never._

_._

.

I lean forward in a fluid motion and grab her around her waist, lifting her up and putting her on my lap. Her legs dangle above the floor on each side of me and she has a heavy blush sporting her face.

I don't know how long we just sit like that, looking into each others eyes. My face is still a bit damp but I've stopped crying a while ago. We don't move, not an inch, totally lost in each others presence.

.

.

_Kiss her. Just kiss her._

_._

_._

Almost, we're almost there. Our bodys are so close that I can feel every breath she takes, our faces nearly touch and I can feel every exhale of her, tickling down my cheeks.

She really is tiny. Sitting on my lap she has the same height as me.

.

.

_Beautiful._

_._

_._

That, she is. The last time we stood that close was after Beca got introduced into the Bellas. I wanted to kiss her then, right at the initiation night. She left with a drunken Jesse, I remember, but that was my fault. Initiation night was the night that changed everything for me.

I haven't had a steady relationship in years and I know that that is due to my personality. Bubbly. That's what most people say when they describe me. I haven't always been that way but Barden changed me.

If it would have been my old self at initiation night I would have torn Beca to pieces after finding out that she is Richard's daughter. After sleeping with her, that is.

But it was the new me, the one with social morals, the one that doesn't follow heated decisions. It was the one that already showed feelings for Beca before that evening.

.

.

_Her eyes are so beautifully shaped. Her nose fits her face perfectly._

.

.

I've always been bold, that didn't change and now I'm glad that I am. What if I hadn't burst into her shower that day? Would we still have become friends?

Then there is this nagging feeling in my head. What if Beca would have shown up to one of the many family dinners Richard wanted to hold?

.

.

_She seems attracted to me._

_._

_._

But is she? Even if she is now, would she have been attracted to me if she met me through her father? If she met me as her stepsister?

Would she do so much as give me a second glance if she knew? I know she refers to my mum as _stepmonster, _so what am I in her mind? Another monster? An evil being that took her place with her dad?

.

.

_Look at her. Her soft smile, her warm eyes, eyes that could set fire to your heart whenever they want to. She could never be evil._

.

.

I remember that day we met, the day I met her, not at the activities fair but that stupidly warm day in the park when she didn't think that I was worthy of a single glance. A single glance. Now I have all her attention. We still haven't moved, not for a while, I think.

.

.

_Maybe we never have to._

.

.

But we do. We do have to move at one point. I'm afraid that if I tell her the truth she will run. No, I know that she will run, run from me as fast as she can.

Could I hide the fact that I'm her stepsister? Forever? No.

I already feel like _a pretty little liar. _Don't get me wrong, I love the show but they always get consumed by their lies. I don't want that.

.

_._

_Move!_

.

.

So I do move, not my body. My body is trapped underneath Beca and even though I'm sure that I'm strong enough to lift her, I know that I wont be able to under this circumstances. With enough will power I move my eyes, away from hers, trying to break the spell.

It works, she snaps out of her stupor as well. Her face flushes a bright red and she hastily moves away from me.

.

.

"So, errr. Dinner?" I've never been more grateful for a change of topic.

.

1111111111111111111

.

We grabbed some burgers and eat at the park. We're not having a conversation at all, the sound of chewing and biting is enough to keep me on edge. Beca seems on edge too. At least she's not running.

.

"You gonna try making your own mix or did I ruin it for you?" Surprisingly, she is the one to speak up first.

.

.

"I think I'm just gonna practise with some of yours, actually. Try to memorise how the program works and learn to do some effects. You couldn't ruin anything with me, believe me."

.

.

_Is that true?_

_._

.

1111111111111111111

.

By the time I make it to the flat I share with Bree I realise that I totally forgot my laptop at Beca's dorm room. Our goodbyes were awkward, a one sided hug from me and a '_yo, see you soon_' from Beca. OMG we so must have looked like some wannabe gangsters.

.

Question is, should I go and grab it or wait till tomorrow?

My brain is actually killing me. This whole thing seems to be getting out of my hands.

.

No, I won't go there. I absolutely, totally won't, not ever again. I stubbornly decide to get ready for bed, take a shower just like every evening and hop into my bed with a pair of PJs. Still, I am not sleepy at all, not even a bit. Trying not to think about Beca I start playing games on my smart-phone.

.

This is how Bree finds me.

"So, wearing your spiderman pajamas? Day didn't go the way you wanted it to?"

.

"You know Bree, I think you would actually like her if you just would let yourself."

_True_

.

"No can do." _Not true. _"So, did the great DJ teach you something, or was this day all in vain?"

.

Don't act like you don't care, I know you too well. "It was great, actually. I would show you, but I forgot my -"

.

We're interrupted by a knock on our door. Who would actually visit this late?

Bree is giving me a knowing look and it takes me a moment to catch on.

.

I'm out of bed and at the front door in no time, only hesitating for a brief moment before opening the door. What if this awkward atmosphere still surrounds us?

.

.

_Coward._

_._

_._

Right. Before I can stop myself I tear open the door, startling Beca. It amuses me how she always acts so tough when in moments as this you can see how easily frightened she really gets.

.

"Err, you forgot your stuff at mine."

.

.

"I know, I didn't want to bother you that late." At least that sounded better than the real reason.

.

.

"Right." She hits her forehead with her palm. "I'm such a genius, coming over to yours this late. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to bother you or wake you up."

.

.

"God no, Beca. You're not and you didn't wake me, I was just hangin' around." Smooth Chloe, smooth.

.

.

"Normally hanging around in your PJs?" It seems we are on the way back to our usual banter.

"I must say I'm impressed. Spiderman?"

.

.

"I like his humour and he's just so damn awsome. I always wanted to have his powers."

.

.

"Nah, I'm more a Batman fan, you know. Socially awkward people and nice toys."

.

.

"Sure you're not talking about the Joker?"

We have a laugh, and it feels good, believe me. Some sort of weight was just lifted from my heart.

.

"Well, I should head back. It's getting late and Kimmy Jin won't be happy if I wake her up."

.

.

We share a hug, a real one this time and then she heads home. My eyes follow her down the road until she disappears behind a corner. It hits me then. I can't just let her leave like that.

So I jump into the first pair of shoes I see and run after her.

.

1111111111111111111

.

She didn't get far or maybe all those laps Bree makes me run finally pay out. She turns around as she hears someone running after her and stops as she sees that it's me. She's smiling, that's all I need.

.

"Chloe, what are you do -"

.

.

The rest of her sentence is left unsaid as I put my lips firmly against hers.

.

.

_Finally._

_._

_._

I only linger for a moment, savouring the feeling of her lips, her beautiful and soft lips, before I quickly move away. She has a healthy blush on her face and I give her my best 'Chloe Beale Smile' before waving goodbye. "G'night Beca, forgot to give you that."

.

.

With that said I turn around and walk bach to my flat. Hopefully Bree is still awake and waiting for me because I totally forgot to grab my keys.

I don't care at all that I walk through the streets with my Spiderman pajamas on, the only thing mattering right now is that I finally kissed Beca.

.

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**.**

**That's it, chapter 14 done. Longest Chapter so far.**

**Comments?**


	15. Heavy Rain

**And here we are, chapter 15 and I really like this one. Sorry for the wait! But it's a longish one and it took me some time to write it. Hope you guys still enjoy yourselves.**

**Feel free to leave a review and thanks to all the new story followers!**

**A big hug for everyone who reviews frequently, you guys make my day!**

**Thanks to all the Guest reviews!**

**One especially: I was thinking about your suggestion a lot, making a chapter about that kiss with both PoVs. I tried to fit it in but it really didn't. However, I think it will be a part of the epilogue, so thanks a lot for suggesting it.**

**I won't write normal Chapters in two PoVs because that would take me forever and I try to fit into the person while writing and sooner or later I would mess up.**

**Also, Beca sometimes seems a bit ooc but believe me, she still is her crazy but charming self and we're not far away from her finding out Chloe's secret.**

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**.**

**Chapter 15: Heavy Rain**

**Beca's PoV:**

The winter is here, I can see it. Not that we actually have snow here at Barden but the temperature has dropped quite a bit, the trees have lost their leafs and the people are getting grumpier by the minute. No, not all of them, just those who hate the christmas season.

.

I don't feel cold, no actually my sarcastic self feels like it's the middle of the summer, or spring, I can't decide. The thing is, I haven't felt sarcastic in a while.

.

You can blame Chloe for that. Ever since she kissed me two weeks ago I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Only problem right now is that with all the Bella practises we have scheduled at the moment I couldn't spend any time with Chloe at all.

We exchange knowing looks, though. Lots of knowing looks and smiles, actual smiles from me.

.

I think she is waiting for me to make a move, to be the one that initiates the next step, the one that initiates the next date, or would it be the first date? I'm so confused by that sunday afternoon.

But I remember everything, the clothes she wore, the fucking burgers we ate, her pajamas.

I've had so many burgers over the last two weeks I can rival Luke, believe me. It just feels good to get a burger and go to the park, reliving that evening again and again. Most of the times I bring my laptop to work on my mixes and I just feel like there can't be anything better to relieve tension in the whole world. I feel inspired by this place and even though it is winter and more often than not I freeze while sitting here working, I can only imagine how beautiful this place will be in spring. Chloe took me to a bit more secluded area, telling me that I would like this place. How someone that loved being around people as much as Chloe does could find such a place is beyond my imagination.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Christmas is getting nearer and nearer. Both mom and dad invited me to celebrate with them and who do you think I would choose out of them? Clearly no surprise.

I hate how my old man wants to introduce me into his new family and life. Always Sheila this and Sheila that and _"Oh, Beca. You have to meet her daughter, you two would really get along, Beca". _So much to that, I can't even remember her name. Was it _Coco _or _Cora_?

That reminds me, he didn't want to push me to meet them over the last weeks. Maybe that one time dinner was enough? This could be his attempt to really spend a christmas with me but I still don't feel like choosing him over my mother.

.

Anyway, I will call my mother later today and tell her that I will come over for christmas.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Most people belive that I hate christmas just because it fits my general attitude. That is bullshit. Believe me, some of my happiest moments in life happened on christmas. I like christmas trees and decoration, I love buying presents for christmas and I really really love how friendly people normally are this time of a year even though I don't give a damn the rest of the year.

.

My dad proposed to my mum on a christmas morning, just like his father had proposed to my granny on one before. Okay, bad example for a happy memory. But with all the problems we had as a family, this was the happiest day of the year.

.

As an only child I usually got a lot of presents but what really matters was the fun I had going christmas shopping. As a child my old man would take me with him, but it was always my choice what to buy for whom. Then I would decorate the tree and the whole living room with my mum while dad made dinner for us.

After he left I just took over his part, minus the cooking, making it the happiest day of the year for mom and me. I intend to do that this year as well.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Bellas practise is over and everyone is in a good mood. Jessica and Ashley were talking through the whole evening, whenever no one was singing. What has me impressed is that Aubrey just let them. One would think that she is getting weak with us, or maybe she's just feeling the holiday brightness.

.

.

"So, Ash and I will be visiting my family in Seattle over christmas. Our flight is on monday evening." Jessica is practically beaming, most likely thinking about the week away.

.

"Yeah, I'm finally getting to meet that lush brother of her." Ashley is grinning widely. Obviously they've planned this for quite a while.

.

"At least I'm not the only one getting some over christmas."

.

"AMY! Please show some manners." Ah, there it is, that unmistakable screech that belongs to the phenomenon of Aubrey Posen.

.

"What? It's true. I'm flying over to Australia to meet my boyfriends and collect my gifts of course. Christmas on a beach is still the best. And the sex-"

.

"AMY! Enough!" Yeah, wouldn't have thought that I would be grateful for Aubrey's interruptions one day.

.

"I will leave monday morning. 5 am, not my favourite time to fly to Philly."

.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Cyn, but it's the only flight that day. We could share a cab to the airport." I almost forgot that CR and Denise have a history together. If you know what happened you can feel the tension between them.

.

Seems like everyone is leaving.

"I'll be staying here." Or not. "Christmas is the perfect time to hunt. Wouldn't want him to starve." Stacie enlightens us, always. "Lonely boys are easy targets."

.

"I have to do community service." Did my mind play with me or did that really come from Lily? No one seems to have heard it, must really have been my imagination.

.

.

"Well, since I'll fly out to meet my dad in Shanghai I will cancel Bella practises for the next week, however, doing cardio is important, so please do not neglect that." Sure Aubrey, I will exactly do that all week...NOT. Bitch, it's christmas!

.

I've noticed that Chloe was awfully quiet. She's been acting out of character the whole evening.

"Chlo? What about you?"

.

"Oh, I'll stay here. Got a lot to study for and a nice book to read." Really? What's wrong with her?

.

"Good! You can come hunt with me then, you know, you're an eye candy. Together we'll be unstoppable." WHAT? Nonononononono...

.

"Err, I don't know Stacy." Oh my god, Chloe's looking over to me, searching for help.

.

Hell, what am I gonna say to that?

"We should celebrate on saturday! All the Bellas, having an aca-christmas. Singing, playing games, drinking, exchanging presents." Did I just say that? What are you doing to me Chloe?

.

.

Everyone loved the idea except for Chloe, whose face lost all its colour. She excused herself and left, saying that she wasn't feeling too well.

We were all stunned as the doors shut themselves after her retreating form with a loud bang. I've never seen her behave like that and neither have the others. Only Aubrey seems to be unfazed by her attitude today.

.

"She looked pale and did you see how fast she left? I bet she's pregnant, not that I would mind seeing one of you twig bitches gain some weight."

We all turn around to Fat Amy giving her a _not funny _look.

"Okay, okay. Jesus it was just a thought. Fun sponges."

.

1111111111111111111

.

As we all make a move to leave I hear Aubzilla calling for me to stay and help her clean up the room a bit. Great, of course me. Of all the people she could have chosen she had to take me. One would think that if she hates me as much as she always tells me she would try everything to be as far away from me as possible.

I earn some looks of sympathy, lucky bitches. Maybe Aubrey will give me an ultimatum to finally take my piercings out or tell me to die.

.

"Beca, what are your intentions with Chloe?" Wow, not what I expected, this is worse. She's giving me the talk...

.

"You really wanna know? I could describe it pretty lively but I don't want to harm your brain anymore than it already is." Beca: One , Aubrey: Zero ! Score!

.

"Haha, you're un_fucking_believable. I still don't get what she sees in you." She steps in front of me, looking down on me and I feel intimidated, I mean she's practically towering over me.

She can see the fear in my eyes, I think, at least that would explain the smug grin she is sporting right now. Yeah, we're even now.

.

"Fine! I really like her, okay. I can't tell you where this is headed but I like being with her."

.

"I noticed. She even makes you less bitchy when she's around. Just one more question for today though. Will you be at Barden over the holidays?"

.

"What kind of question is that supposed to be? I'm going to visit my mother." Is that a look of disappointment?

"What? Would you be happier if I stayed or what? I don't get it. Normally you'd do anything you can to keep me away from Chloe. Where's the difference this time?"

.

She seems to be struggling with herself to give me an answer.

"I don't like you, Beca. To be honest I hate you, mostly for the not so obvious reasons but that doesn't matter right now. Chloe is my best friend, has been for years. Me telling you this does not mean that I accept you or like you. I owe you one for regionals, you took the blame for that _incident _and kept the Bellas out of it. You can consider us even after this."

She gets lost in her own head for a moment.

"Chloe hates christmas. I won't tell you why, I'm not the one who should tell you that. All you have to know is that in this season she's the most vulnerable. I hate that I can't be here for her but this is the only time I will get to spend with my dad this year and she would hate me for not going.

So, if you decide to stay..._I can't belive I'm going to say this_...please be there for her."

.

1111111111111111111

.

It's saturday morning. I haven't had much sleep over the last nights, my mind too occupied by Chloe. Aubrey's behaviour gives me chills but I'm thankful that she confides in me. We even acted civil around each other over the last days. Still, I can't seem to find rest, my mind going miles a minute.

My mood isn't the best, thanks to the weather and going to the park in this heavy rain won't make me feel any better.

My mom was a bit hurt as I told her that I want to stay at Barden over christmas but she didn't make a fuss about it. Everything has changed over the curse of this year so maybe this wasn't so big of a surprise. I'll see her in mid January anyway, when she'll come to see the Semi-finals. And until then I will have Chloe and my mixes to work on.

.

1111111111111111111

.

My shopping trip went well, at least I think so. I can't wait to give the others their presents. We decided to celebrate at Stacie's flat. I didn't even know that she had a flat just out of campus! Decorating Chloe's and Aubrey's home even though Chloe hates christmas wouldn't have worked that well.

Right now I'm getting ready to head over. Denise decided that it is best to pick me up with her moped, an early christmas present from her grandparents. Hopefully the rain will subside a bit until then. The presents are carefully placed into my bag and I'm just about to put my leather jacket on as I hear a horn. Denise must be here, so I hurry out, grateful that the rain indeed has died down.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Okay, maybe the rain isn't my biggest problem today. Denise and I are the last to arrive at the party, fashionably late. Only we're not really the last ones because Chloe decided to be a no show. Aubrey is freaking out and even if I would normally laugh at how hilarious it is that Aubrey treats Chloe like a little girl, the reason why she is stressed out gets to me as well.

Chloe left their flat early this morning, leaving Bree a note that she wouldn't show but Aubrey should bring the presents she bought with her to the party. Here's the problem, the real one. Aubrey has already driven by all of their friends and their favourite coffee shops to make sure that she's alright (and if I could make good guess, bitching at her for "running away").

.

.

I'm about to run out of Stacie's flat and go search for her but the others tell me not to, stating that maybe she just has to cool down and that she'll sure as hell will show up. They don't know why she behaves like that and neither do I, so I look straight at Aubrey, trying to analyse her thoughts.

She doesn't look happy with the decision to leave her be.

"Aubrey?"

.

.

"No, they're right. She picked up one of my calls an hour ago and lets just say that she was quite unfriendly to me. We should let her breath for a bit but I will drive another round through Barden later."

.

.

"Okay, besides, she wouldn't want us to be fun sponges and not have a party now, would she?"

Fat Amy's laugh hollers through the room and I'm so grateful for her. She always lifts the mood with her craziness.

.

1111111111111111111

.

We should change our name from _Barden Bellas _to _Barden Party Bellas_. Okay, not my best joke. But I mean it! We always have so much fun when we're all together, eating, drinking, singing and dancing. So far no one has started talking about Chloe again but when we ordered chinese takeout Bree chose two dishes. I would bet my headphones that it's Chloe's favourite. Fat Amy and Lily tried to eat it, they were still not satisfied after their own order but Aubrey slapped their hands away.

.

I've never seen this expression on Aubrey before and that gives me the chills. She looks hurt, hurt by the fact that her best friend abandoned her, left her on her won today.

It clicks in my head then. Aubrey needs Chloe far more than Chloe needs Aubrey. I've always thought that that's the reason why Chloe puts up with Aubrey's attitudes when really it's something deeper.

Maybe one day I will get their connection but right now I don't understand much of it.

.

1111111111111111111

.

After we sang some more, Stacie declared that it's time to exchange presents. So here we are, sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room, every one of us with a hugh bag behind themselves.

As captain Aubrey has to start giving out the presents and really, she has the smallest gifts of us all.

Turns out she got every one of us a wristband with their names on them. Mine is a deep red with bold black letters on it. It's actually pretty nice and it fits perfectly.

Jessica bought me a new flash drive that looks like a key, Ashley a new bag for my laptop, Denise bought me some sunglasses, CR and Stacie bought me a book about _Sarcasm and English Humor _ and Fat Amy and Lily had Tee's made for everyone with _Barden Bella_ and an arrow that points up.

.

We laughed a lot and everyone loved their presents. I can't seem to shake the feeling that I got myself an aca-awsome family. Yes, I just thought that.

.

.

As they all went back to singing and dancing I made my way to the kitchen. I lean against the wall, looking out of the window. It started to rain again and it seems like it's getting heavier by the minute.

This is where Aubrey finds me but instead of being bitchy to me she just leans against the wall on the other side of the window, mirroring my position and looking out into the grey horizon.

.

"I'll leave now and make another round through campus. There's this boy she was seeing on and off the last semester, I haven't checked with him. maybe they're still friends."

.

"Tom. Yeah, she said something about them being friends." If she really is there then what does that mean for us?

.

Aubrey gives a silent nod. We stare out of the window for another minute or so.

"Do you wanna join me? Maybe you can be more convincing than me."

.

"I don't think there is one person out there that could be more convincing than you, Aubrey. Well, maybe Chloe." Though she convinces people different from you. "I don't really want to meet Tom again."

.

"Okay, just give me a call if she shows up or calls." I've really never seen Aubrey so insecure. This is creepy.

.

"Definitely."

And with that she leaves. I feel like crap for not joining her, for not searching for Chloe but I can't change that I feel hurt by the thought that she went back to her ex, talking to him instead of me, hiding at his instead of coming to me. I could have hid her from the others.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Half an hour later and still no sign of Chloe. She wasn't with Tom and now I fell even worse for not having faith in her. Aubrey is still driving from one friend to another, even trying those who haven't been around that much.

.

The others leave me mostly to myself. I do sit with them but I'm in my own head, not really playing along with their game of truth and dare. Watching the empty bottle making her circles is kind of relaxing. It hits me then. I only know of one place where Chloe could be.

I jump up from the floor and make a run for the door. My actions are to fast for anyone to realise that I'm leaving. I don't crap my purse or my jacket, I just run in the direction of the park.

.

The others will understand and I really have to know if she is there. It's stupid and I know it. The rain was present the whole day and it feels like it's still getting heavier by the minute. I'm not even half way there but I'm soaked to the bones. Today cardio really pays off.

I've never been one with much stamina, always being the first to give up running in high school, even before the fat kids did. But today I won't stop, I don't care if my legs are hurting or those nasty side stitches decide to make an appearance.

.

If she is there would that mean that she was just showing up at her sacred place or was it because she too felt like that place belonged to us now? Either way, I have to make sure she's all right.

.

1111111111111111111

.

Just one more turn and I'm there. I slow down. What if she isn't here? I make my way through the last couple of trees right to where I know that old little bench is that I've visited so much these couple of weeks.

The bench is empty. Of course she wouldn't be here, not with this heavy rain. I'm so stupid, I left everything at Stacie's flat so I can't even make my way home to change my clothes.

Where are you _Chloe_?

.

"Beca, is that you?"

.

Am I dreaming? Chloe is here, after all. She must have been sitting right behind the largest oak tree, out of view.

.

"Chlo..."

.

She's all soaked, her red curls clinging to her face. Her lips are almost blue and she's shivering constantly.

"Chlo, we were so worried about you. Look at you, you're freezing."

She doesn't move, she just looks exhausted and her eyes look like she's been crying for a long time.

Since she doesn't move I do, placing my arms around her carefully I pull her in for a hug. She's so cold that my first reaction would normally be to pull away but I fear that she will fall or freeze to dead without me supporting her and giving her what warmth is left in my body.

.

She's taller than me and heavier. Pulling her with me I sit down and lean against the nearest tree, cradling her on my lap. Her head falls to the crook of my neck and her body seams to relax instantly. I let her rest for a few minutes. She seems so peaceful when she has her eyes closed.

.

Aubrey must still be worried sick and the others probably are too, judging by how fast I made my leave. My phone is still at Stacie's, along with my other things. I kiss Chloe on the forehead and her eyes open instantly, looking at me with so much love that I know it then. We are made for each other. If she isn't my soul mate then who the hell could that be?

.

"Chlo, I need to call the others. Where's your phone?"

.

"Promise you won't leave me? Ever?" She barely gets the words out. All this crying must have affected her nodes as well.

.

"I promise." I do.

.

1111111111111111111

.

I called Aubrey and told her where we are. She said that she'll be here as fast as she can and that she would let the others know.

Chloe fell asleep on me and I'm afraid that it's not good to sleep when you're this cold but she just seemed so exhausted. I try my best to keep her warm, holding her tight and rubbing over her back with my hands. What on earth cold make her hate christmas so much? She could have killed herself staying out here in the middle of the winter in this fucking rain. It's a good thing that Barden doesn't get too cold in winter.

I leave another kiss on her forehead but this time she doesn't wake up.

"I love you Chloe." And it's true.

.

.

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 15**


	16. A Trip to the Past

**Hello ladies! I'm back after a serious case of writers block. I feel proud, I love this chapter and it's quite longish as well! Definitely a good feeling.**

**Sorry for not adding my little shououts today, but it is quite late already and I wanna go to sleep.**

**However, thanks to those who read and followed my one shot, Rocking the playboy mansion! Just have to say wow. If no one wants to take over for me, I promise to make it into a multichapter fiction after finishing with this one.**

**Enjoy yourselves and thanks to the reviews, they make me wanna update faster than I can.**

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 16: A Trip to the Past**

**Chloe's PoV:**

Beca found me. She found me while no one else was able to. Why? I know I showed her my favourite place, but it's not like it is a big secret, right? I just haven't told Bree about that place because, well, sometimes I have to get away from her, I mean I love her, to bits and pieces, but she can be so annoying sometimes.

So yeah, maybe I really only introduced Beca into my own, private heaven. The thing is, I feel like loving that place more and more and now that I have this beautiful memories of Beca there, that place really has become my sanity.

Sanity. Actually, I feel more like going insane. I still haven't told Beca about me and the obvious elephant in the room seems to be growing by the minute.

Aubrey has made quite a fuss over me and yeah, maybe I was nearly as cold as ice when Beca found me, but declaring war to me? Her best friend? She even wanted to cancel her flight to her dad.

Aubrey took me into the bathroom as soon as the door to our flat was open, starting to undress me like I'm some toddler and really, I felt like one in that moment. The whole car ride she gave me a speech about maturity and responsibility and I felt like crying but there were no more tears left, I guess, I was nearly dehydrated.

But now, standing there in our bathroom, naked, I might add, in front of a fully dressed Aubrey with a stern look made me feel even more vulnerable. She must have sensed my discomfort because her face changed immediately, the crinkles around her eyes softened and the anger left her face. It was then that I recognised the fear that was hidden under her layers. She was afraid, not of me but for me. Fearing the worst over the day, fearing that something could have happened to me.

Bree and I, we protected each other. She is my person, the one I feel comfortable around, the one that can get away with almost everything. The one person I've loved over all those years, in a platonic way, like maybe a sister would love her sister, minus this one month we...you know.

She starts to undress herself and let me tell you, it's not like I have never seen her like that before, but normally we don't share an intense gaze like we are sharing now. She pushes me under the hot shower, not that it is that hot, but my body is so cold that it feels like I am burning.

Erase that last statement, it's more like I'm melting, becoming this fluffy mess of melted ice cream, cherry flavour.

The spray is good, it washes away the tears that had dried on my face and it hides the new ones, spilling freshly over my face. I was so foolish today. I hate myself for what I put Bree through, and Beca. God, Beca. I'm sure she has already left, I wouldn't blame her. Sitting next to Aubrey and me in that car must have been awkward, but she was right there, in the back of the car with me curled up in her side, like a puppy- a lost puppy that she found and I kind of am. I was surprised that she didn't pick a fight with Aubrey, under any other circumstances those two always start bickering, but not this time. It hurt a bit that she didn't protect me from Aubrey, but really, she must have felt like it was right. It was, I deserved that.

Bree is washing me, I just stand there, not moving out of the spray. I think Bree is crying too, I see it in her eyes but even if I asked her, she wouldn't tell me. She rarely cries and maybe that is a good thing. I remember Prom night, when she started to cry uncontrollably she also lost control over her stomach.

Suddenly the images of that day, Bree between throwing up and crying her eyes out, they pop into my head and I can't help but start laughing, a full on, belly hurting laughter.

"Should I be worried? Are you going insane on me? You know, studying to be a doctor also covers a light field of psychology."

Right, my doctor to be. Doc. Posen.

"No, I'm okay. Just thinking of that time, you know."

"No Beale, I don't know. I'm not a mind reader, so please, enlighten me."

"Well, the time you went back and forth between destroying my bed sheets with your tears and ruining my bathroom by throwing up the food of the last week."

"Prom night. Really? I thought we were past that. What in the world has reminded you of that?"

"You." Simple as that.

"Oookay. I take that as a compliment for my naked body."

"Actually, it were the tears in your eyes but yeah, your body is still a killer."

"Thank you, and I'm not crying. I don't cry anymore, you know."

"I know." I know that it's a lie.

1111111111111111111

Beca didn't leave. She was standing in our open kitchen by the time Aubrey, a very naked Aubrey might I add, shoved me, only clad into a big towel, into my room. I think I saw her blush bt she averted her gaze so fast that I can't be sure.

Aubrey dressed me into my warmest pjs, they're a light green with white and black sheeps on it and let me say, they're so fluffy. She put me to bed and yet again I feel like a toddler. She puts the towel around herself this time and tries to leave the room, but I won't let her. I don't wanna be on my own so I grab her hand, giving her a pleading look.

"Chloe, I'll be right back, I just need to put some clothes on."

We hear a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, uh, ladies. It's me, Beca, you know, the tiny brunette that is in this a capella group with you. A—are you decent?"

She is so adorable, isn't she. I think I just made a 'cooo' sound by the look Aubrey's giving me.

"Yeah Beca, just come in." Aubrey sighs.

"So—rry. You're still not very decent Aubrey." She averts her eyes. She's just getting cuter and cuter, isn't she?

"Yeah, leaving for my room right now. Can you please stay with Chloe while I'm getting changed?"

Beca only nods and I feel like I'm not in the room. She sits down next to me and it's then that I see her holding on to a bowl.

"Sit up, Chlo. I made you some soup. Don't know if it's eatable, not the best person to be let into a kitchen but I can bake you something if you want? Though, soup is better, yeah, a nice, hot soup. I should stop talking already."

I eat the soup in silence, my eyes wandering back to hers in between spoons. She's right, it's not the best soup I ever ate but it fills my empty stomach, so I eat it all, even drinking the last remains of it out of the bowl.

"Feeling better?"

This time I nod. My voice is still not fully recovered from the stress I put it through today. She takes the empty bowl and makes her way over to the kitchen. I still don't want to be left alone but I don't say anything. She makes me feel save and I just know that she'll be right back.

As I lay back down I hear muffled voices but they grow louder and louder. Seems like those two finally have gone back to their normal behaviour.

"Aubrey, you sure you wanna cancel that flight?"

"Don't doubt my decisions, Beca. You always do that and I hate it."

"This is not a Bellas rehearsal and please, you should listen to me sometimes, or better yet, start to listen to yourself! You behave like an aca-dictator!"

"Excuse you?! I'm not! And my best friend obviously needs me here, so I won't just up and leave!"

I have to interfere. So I get up slowly, making my way to the living room.

"Aubrey, you told me yourself how important it is for you to go see your father. You-"

"Bree, she's right." I take her into a tight embrace. "I'll be okay. Just go and see your father." Whispering I add "go, at least one of us get's to spend christmas with their father."

She pushes me a bit away to look into my eyes. "You sure?"

I nod and she just looks sceptically at me so I nod again, this time with all the confidence I can muster. She takes a deep breath, I can feel her exhale, her breath hitting my face. Then she just looks over my shoulder to where I assume Beca is standing currently. "You're gonna stay with her? Right? Make sure she's behaving."

What am I now? Their child? Mommy Beca and daddy Aubrey, or the other way around? They would be one hell of a crazy couple, but an adorable one, with all their bickering.

"She will be in good hands."

Is it just me or are those two finally finding some common ground to start a friendship on?

1111111111111111111

So, Bree left and Beca kinda moved in. That's right. After an awkward night of us three sleeping in my queen sized bed, because I wouldn't let anyone leave, Beca went back to her dorm to fetch some things and Aubrey got ready to head to the airport. That was not an easy task with me clinging to her, constantly.

She calls this 'Chloe's stages of getting better'. First, avoiding any contact, shutting everyone out. Second, getting all clingy and cuddly. Third and last before I go back to normal, according to her, I have a laughing fit that goes on forever, laughing about anything and nothing.

Obviously I am in stage 2 right now.

However, since Bree is out of reach I cling to Beca. We haven't shared another kiss since we got home but we cuddle and I watch her work on her mixes. I decided that it's better if I cook us meals and Beca promised to bake a cake later today.

Today. Today is Christmas Evening, I remember. I still haven't told Beca why I hate that day so much, hate this time of a year. She doesn't push me, though, and that I am grateful for. In between our cuddling session I hear the doorbell ring. Beca has her headphones on, making her deaf to the world. She looks so beautiful when she is lost in her own world. I can't bring myself to disturb her, so I slowly get up and walk over to the door. Upon opening it I see Jesse standing in front of me.

"Hey Chloe. You see my parents kinda cancelled on me last minute so I decided to stay at Barden. I know that Beca stays at yours over christ- urgh over the holidays, so I just thought I pop around and- would it be uhh-"

I decide to help him out of his misery. "Hello there, Jesse. You wanna come in and spent the day here?"

He gives me a big smile. "Yeah, thanks, that would be nice."

1111111111111111111

So that is how I ended up sharing my couch with an unhappy Beca and a delighted Jesse. Jesse obviously heard that I am not a big fan of christmas, but I am however a big fan of movies and Jesse happens to have a lot of them. We ate some pizza and laughed a lot. After that we decided to watch 'The Breakfast Club', Jesse stating that it had one of the best movie soundtracks and I agreed immediately. As if on cue, both Jesse and I raised a fist, leading to us laughing even harder.

I felt kind of sorry for Beca, having to put up with us nerds. The bowl of ready made popcorn was shaved into Beca's hands by me, maybe as a kind of peace offering. She is seated between Jesse and me, clearly not enjoying the movie but she puts up with it and I feel like she does it for me. A good feeling, a great one even.

Jesse is not that bad. We laugh over the same movie scenes, cry over the same. He is a good guy, handsome and polite, but still, Beca is sitting closer to me, she chose me. Beca finally hands the popcorn over to Jesse, because really, he is the only one still munching on it.

I take that as an invite to cuddle into Beca, laying my head down on her stomach. I think I see Jesse grinning at Beca, but I focus back on the movie.

1111111111111111111

I must have fallen asleep during the second movie, _Imagine me and you_. Now before you judge me, Jesse picked it and I have seen that one at least a hundred times. Without opening my eyes I turn around, trying to get comfortable. It's then that I recognise that in fact I'm feeling too comfy to be lying on the couch. Opening one eye to peek around me I notice the familarity of my room.

How did I get here? I can see light shining through the cracked open door, someone must still be up. I make my way over to he door, opening it slowly I can make out two figures, making out on my couch. I rubb my eyes, there they are, Beca and Jesse, kissing, heatingly and I think I can make out wandering hands.

I jolt awake. Okay, bad, really bad dream. I look around once more, I'm still in my room and there is light shining through the cracked open door. I feel like I'm having some _Groundhog Day _experience. Still, I get up and walk over to the door, peeking through I see only Beca this time. I can hear the distant sounds of a man sneering, that must be Jesse. Hoping that I'm awake this time and not asleep where I don't know, a half naked Aubrey or something like that, starts to jump Beca, I open the door completely but not without pinching myself. Seems like I'm awake this time.

Beca is sitting on the couch, working on her laptop, her big headphones on. She looks up at me and pulls her headphones down around her neck.

"Hey, you're awake. Did I wake you?"

"No, just had a bad dream."

"Uhh- you know-uhm. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Rather not." It comes out colder than I wanted.

"Oh, sorry. Still about this whole holiday with the name I won't say thing?"

At that I lightly laugh. She's so adorable.

"Not really. Just my imagination playing tricks on me. What are you doing?"

She gives me a broad smile and for a moment I'm taken aback by how beautiful her smile can be.

"Making a mix for you and Jesse, mostly for you, but don't tell him that."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

We share a laugh.

"If that was your way of making fun of Jesse I must say I'm impressed. You always have another side to learn about, huh?"

"I won't make it easy for you. So, wanna show me your hard work or do you wanna wait for Jesse?"

"That would take too long. Oh, speaking of Jesse, what would you say if Aubrey found out that a Treble is sleeping in her bed at this moment?"

"I would say, I take this information to the grave with me. So, how did I get into bed?"

"Obviously I have super strenght and...okay, Jesse helped but I put the blanket over you!"

We laugh for a few minutes and I cuddle into her, listening to the track she made. It's a mashup of A bunch of songs, starting with _Price Tag, _going over to _Don't you forget about me _then _Just the way you are _and _Give me everything._ It's great, the best I've heard of hers so far.

She hands me a flash drive and I look at her, not knowing what she wants.

"I've seen what you can do, I want you to make it perfect. Add all those tiny details. Everything you want. This may be good, but you can make it perfect."

I grab her hand and drag her to my room with me, watching her crawl into my bed I have to smile. She's getting comfortable around me, a really good thing. She holds the blanket up for me, so I hurry up and hopp in beside her, putting the flash drive on my desk. I pull her towards me, feeling relieved as she stops to tense and starts to cuddle into me by herself.

With my empty hand I reach into the drawer of my nightstand, pulling out an old family picture. I hand it over to Beca and try to interpret the change on her facial features.

"Chlo, is that—but there's two of you."

"That's because there were two of me. The one in the blue shirt, that's me. The one next to me, looking like me is, was, my sister, Kate."

"You had a twin?"

So I tell her, I tell her the reason why I hate christmas. She looks lovingly at the picture of Kate, my dad and me, listening intently. My mum took it, the summer before they died.

"I was a daddy's child while Kate preferred to cling to my mother and really, I was the rebellious one of us. That day is perched into my head, I was grumpy and I wanted to stay inside and wait for the christmas celebrations to start but Kate wouldn't have it. It was the first time she wasn't doing as I wanted, normally she would just go along with everything I wanted. They say it's sometimes that way with twins, the younger one following the older one around, until they want to break free and start to rebel against the older twin. I finally relented, telling her that I would go out to play in the snow with her if she finally shuts up."

I take a deep breath. It's been ages since I told anybody about this.

"We were out, playing in the snow for a while. Then I got bored and decided to play a trick on her, hiding behind the trees around the lake. I thought she would look for me, like she always did, but she didn't. I went back to the house, thinking she would have gone back but she didn't. Dad was so mad at me for leaving her alone but mom stood up for me, telling him to calm down. We went looking for her, dad and I. When we found her she was playing on the frozen lake, totally carefree. Shouting at me, that one day she was going to be a dancer. She made some sort of dance move and then the ice broke, the lake swallowing her. Dad run out on the ice, shouting for me to get help. I've never ran this fast before. Mum called for help with her cell while we ran back to the lake. I sat there, I don't know how long, looking out onto the lake waiting for dad to come out with Kate. He didn't.

The policemen and firefighters came, with special equipment, and after a bit of a struggle they pulled the two bodies out of the lake. I was crying, thrashing around, punching everyone that wanted to touch me. Mom was silent, too silent. She tried to be strong for me, but it was never easy, not with me resembling her loss.

I went back on the lake the next week, jumping up and down right on the same spot where Kate had vanished, pleading for it to swallow me too. It never did. I'm not afraid of the water, it gives me this feeling of being reunited with her. Losing your twin makes you go crazy, I see her every time I look into the mirror and I even started to try to be Kate, wanting to make it easier for my mum, but of course that would never help.

Christmas is hard, so hard to survive because one part of me already died. Died on a fucking Christmas Evening and even though my mother never blamed me for what happened that day, I do. Believe me when I say that I would give everything to change places with her."

There is a heavy silence in the room. It seems like Beca doesn't dare to speak, fearing that I'm not done, but I am.

"That sucks. Really. But you know, I'm glad you're here. I need you here."

"Maybe you would have liked Kate as well."

"Maybe, but she would have never been you, Chlo. It's you that I want, I love you."

I pull her flat against me, our legs tangling together, her arms coming around my midsection and mine holding onto her back with a tight grip.

The only feeling I have right now is not grief, it's a feeling of belonging, I belong here.

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 16**

**Leave a review if you liked it.**


	17. Cheesy

**Hello Ladies and...Ladies. This is actually not a chapter from me alone, but from my gf. She wrote the introduction and gave me a script for this, so I hope I did it justice. This will be the happiest chapter for a while, I guess.**

**So, a huge _thank you _to 'Amuria21'!**

**There is a little reference in this chapter to the work from 'The Cursed Shadow' (Story: Assemble) so if you don't already recognise it, check it out!**

**And then I have to disappoint you a bit, exams are close, so this will be the last chapter for the next weeks, sry guys...but hopefully I'll have time to post more frequently after that!**

**Little shoutouts:**

**grasshopper 2.0: **Eigentlich kein kleiner Ausruf hier ;) Ich hab mich so sehr über deine PM gefreut und ja, ich kenne außer meiner Freundin und mir auch keine Bechloe shipper ABER das heißt ja nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt. Deine PM hat mich so sehr motiviert noch vor meiner Klausur am Samstag zu updaten, also hoff ich dir gefällt dieses Kapitel ganz besonders gut.

**JustLikeBrookeDavis: **Hope chapter 16 satisfied you with the reveal of why Chloe hates Christmas. And in this chapter is lotsa interaction between our two favourite ladies!

**AlwaysChn: **That mistake Dutch/German was uncalled for. However, I hope you stayed around.

**Guest: **I'm also glad that Chloe opened up to Beca, but she still has so much to reveal! What about the elephant in the room Beca still doesn't know about, huh? ;)

**IrynSue: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. Reviews like that refill my writing batteries. I'm sorry I won't be able to update frequently the next few weeks, but I'll try my best to make it up to you. Hope you stay around and leave some more opinions on the chapters.

**Summery: **_Stepmonster 2.0_

_Beca grew up with her mum after her father left them. She lost contact to him a while ago but now he wants to bond again. Why? Well she has to find out, but why does she have to go to Barden, where he's teaching when she wants to have a go at being a DJane in LA? Bonding, with her father and his new family? Now that is something she doesn't want to do, more so since she knows that her stepsister, or how she prefers to call the unknown girl, stepmonster 2.0 is attending Barden as well._

**Pairing: **Beca/Chloe and **Friendship: **Chloe/Aubrey and Jesse/Beca

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Pitch Perfect, there would be Bechloe!

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 17: Cheesy**

**Beca's PoV:**

So the other night went pretty well between me and Chlo, but we haven't crossed _that_ line, you know. Still, I feel like she opened up to me so much and I wanna do something for her, anything to show her just how much this all means to me. It should be simple but also very nice and relaxing, so she can feel free.

So I do a list with what I have to buy and the things Chloe likes. My thoughts are full with kinds of fruits, cheese, bread and cookies and of course, Skittles. Sitting on my bed I make notes of everything I wanna prepare for this day as I will surprise Chloe with a picknick which has to be aca-amazing!

After all Christmas holydays it's a good idea to let all the stress behind, I think. I choose friday afternoon for the planned activity and call Chloe immediately after I have my master-plan finished.

"Hey Chlo, what do you do on friday afternoon?" I ask exited and hope for an answer which does not cross my intentions. "I haven't got any plans, yet. Why-", "That sounds great, sooo then you have plans for this day _no__w_", I said with a big smile on my face at the other end of the line. "Hmm, so what we gonna do then? Now I'm curious...", Chloe wants to know, but I won't tell her. I am lucky that I can't see her cute face now because then I'm sure that I couldn't stay strong and keep it a surprise, so I simply say "It's a surprise, sweety. I hope you will like it". What the heck, did I just call her sweety? I'm losing my touch! She doesn't react on the nickname part, what I'm grateful for and instead assures me that she will like whatever I planned, using her wonderful voice and I still feel my heart beating minutes after this call.

1111111111111111111

This night I dream about her, again, I've dreamed about her for months, but this time it feels so real, like it never has before. It's summer time and we swim in a lake together. The sun shines on her red hair and I can see her deep blue eyes shining even brighter when I tickle her in the clear water. When she laughs I feel happier then ever before in my life.

I still feel the happy bliss as I wake up slowly on thursday morning. Images of Chloe playing around in the water, splashing me occasionally, still flood my mind. It is still pretty early in the morning and though I have a lot to do today, I feel like staying in the bed for a few more peaceful minutes won't hurt. That dream was kinda surreal. I mean, yeah, Chloe and me on a happy date after all the planning I made yesterday is not that big of a surprise to dream about, but the lake part? Yeah, not so normal. I do get that Chloe told me about the lake a bit that night she told me what happened to her twin, but why do I dream of a happy memory on a lake when I know, that Chloe sure as hell can't be that happy at such a place?

Maybe it's a hopeful string of thought that crossed my mind, leading me to believe that I can make it better. Maybe I can, maybe I can't. What I do know for sure is that I would probably be dead by now if there were two of Chloe's kind in the world, wouldn't I?

I decide to get up as more and more inappropriate images start to creep into my head. Taking a shower I wish to erase the image of not one, but two Beales entering my shower, singing _Titanium _and telling me to make music with my mouth...

1111111111111111111

Equipped with the biggest bag I could find I make my way to the supermarket. Not having a car is a bummer, but then again, I only know of one person that has a car and would be willing to help me and that is exactly the person I wanna surprise.

Surfing through the isles, thanks to the freshly cleaned and still very wet floor, I start to imagine us having a picknick at the lake from my dream, sunbathing, cuddling on a blanket...That's when it hits me. I planned a fucking picknick in the middle of winter! I mean, it's cold out and raining nearly 24/7! Fuck! Change of plans? But how the hell, no. Cancel? Can't, already invited her. Oh for god sake!

I'm so lost in my mind that I don't watch my steps and the next thing I know is that my arse hits the wet floor after an impact. Shit, I totally ran into someone.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and start to stummer out some "excuses" when I realise that the person standing right in front of me is laughing heavily.

"God, Beca. Wouldn't have pegged you as the _easily blushing _type!"

Right in front of me stands CR, bent over, one hand clutching her belly and laughing so loud that I think the whole shop can hear her. She seems to calm down enough to register that I'm still very much in the middle of the floor, on my arse, my head resembling a tomato.

After she helps me up and her breathing seems to come more regular she finally registers my absence of sarcasm and promptly tells me as much. How can I be sarcastic when I feel like the earth should swallow me whole?

"Must be that I'm a bit lost in my mind, sorry again."

She gives me a genuine smile, "It's no problem at all, you bounced right off of me."

I have to laugh at that. "Yeah, think about poor Lily, would have run her straight over."

We share a laugh. "At least you didn't collide with Aubrey, she would have puked out of surprise, I guess."

"Well, than the shower earlier would have been for nothing."

We talk a bit more, mostly about Bellas and university in general, until she asks me something I didn't expect. "So, err. You and Denise, is there something _more_ between you two?"

What?! I mean, yeah, we do hang out quite a lot but "No, not really. We're just good friends. Friendship, that's what we have."

"You would tell me the truth, though, wouldn't you?" Maybe there is still something between them.

"Nah, believe me. Just good friends. I have my eyes set on someone else."

True. I'm so whipped.

"Huh, I imagine a ginger with bright blue eyes, bit taller than you..."

"That obvious?"

She only nods. Right now she is my best shot at trying to save the date I have planned so I ask for her advice. Her answer is kinda cryptic but I think I get what she means with "picknick is not defined by being outside".

With the two of us constantly chatting, meaning she talks and I listen, the shopping trip is over in no time. She helps me carry the stuff to my dorm room and we put it into the mini-fridge Kimmy Jin owns. What she doesn't know and all that.

I was a bit surprised that Cynthia Rose was back from her vacation so early, but she told me that after Aubrey and I left Stacie's, the others made plans to do a _New Year's Eve_-party instead and she kinda chided me for not reading the Bellas chat (some stupid Facebook thingy) regularly.

Good thing I heard of this today and not on saturday evening, right before the party started.

1111111111111111111

Okay, so today is the day. In an hour I'm picking up Chloe at her flat and I still haven't found out what I'm going to wear. It is a picknick, so casual clothes should be appropriate but then again it's inside and I have prepared quite a meal. For fuck sake, I even baked a marble cake yesterday evening and I can tell you, sharing a kitchen with the whole dorm floor is annoying.

Focus, Beca. Go with your grungy look, Chloe likes that. Well then, I change into my best tight black, ripped jeans and while rummaging through my shirt collection I come across my Batman T-Shirt. I remember Chloe standing in the middle of her street in her spiderman PJ's and I can't shake the feeling that superheroes are our little thing. Maybe next time I'll wear my Iron Man shirt; I should totally get myself a shirt made with _Titanium Girl _in bold letters on the front_._

Chloe is already waiting in front of her flat, even though I'm 10 minutes early. She seems a bit off and I hope that her mood isn't on a permanent low. That would be a bummer, AND kinda ruin the day. Why am I always this optimistic?

I put a bit more speed behind my last steps, eager to finally spend some time with her. The last days without my Chloe-dosis were a bit, yeah well, l-a-m-e. Geez, I'm an addict! A fuckin' Chloe-addict.

If you had told me that Barden would change me this much before I moved here, I would have laughed like shit. But then again, I do keep saying that, don't I?

My body leans into her without my brain actually registering it, my mouth getting closer and closer and then-BOOM. Due to her leaning in for a HUG I totally bumped our heads together. Okay, this is definitely not my week. I keep bumping into people, things drop out of my hands, like constantly and oh, you don't even know the story of me hitting Kimmy Jin with the fucking baking plate in the dorm kitchen. Let me tell you, she was NOT amused, but then again, the others from my dorm who were around laughed their arses off. It was quite a sight, believe me. It was an accident, didn't know she was standing right behind me...oh well, I would definitely do it again.

Karma is a bitch and she had it coming.

Still, I have not the best record this week and I feel my cheeks gaining colour as I realise that Chloe hadn't leant in to kiss me. She looks a bit flushed herself, until a smile breaks out on her face and I answer with a face splitting one myself. We giggle, yes I do giggle sometimes, so shut your mouths! We stand there, on the middle of the street, laughing and every damn bywalker looks at us like we fucking lost our minds. I actually don't give a fucking damn.

1111111111111111111

Chloe keeps on asking me constantly where we're headed but I keep shtum. Hard thing to do but not looking her in the eyes helps a lot. When I stop in front of the gym (our Bella's rehearsal room) she gives me a curious look. Imagine her eyes getting bigger as I take the key out of my pocket. I open the door for her and let her enter first, manners and all that bullshit.

If her eyes were big before, they are nearly popping out of her head now. I decorated the whole fucking room. In the middle (where you normally find our chairs) is a huge blanket an pillows sprawled out on the floor. There is a rose next to it and I actually managed to arrange the few plants that normally stand in the corner of the gym, more like dieing in the corners, so that with a bit of imagination (a shit load of imagination) you could interpret them as a little forest. Everywhere you look is food and I even managed to get a wine cooler.

"Beca, this is...amazing. Wow, just wow. You're wonderful, you know that, right?"

"Nah, this is nothing. I felt like doing something for you after you, you know, told me everything. Actually, this is kinda cheesy but I dreamed of us tonight."

"Having _wet _dreams about me? Didn't know you are _that_ kind of girl." She mocks me, but the way here eyes shine tells me that she appreciates it.

"Yeah, that happened too. But that's not really the part I wanted to talk about."

"Damn, there I was, getting all my hopes up." We share a laugh, a really long one. She's so beautiful when she laughs, scrap that, she's always beautiful.

"Maybe later, though for now, back to the topic." I motion for her to lay down with me on the blanket. "My dream was about us, having a picknick, lying at a beautiful lake." I can feel her pulling a bit away from me. My guess was right, she's not fond of lakes. I grab some crapes and crawl on her lap, straddling her, this way she can't run away.

"You know," I feed her a grape, "one day I wanna take you to one, show you how beautiful they really are, jump in with you, do all the things to you that I did in my dream and I mean _all_ of it." I feed her another grape, from above her head and my eyes drift to her throat. She's so beautiful, I know I'm repeating myself but hell, she is. My eyes stay glued to her throat as she stretches it to reach for the offered fruit and of course she notices it, making her reach even higher for the next one. My mind is stuck, where was I?

We continue our little game until there are no more grapes left, instead she stretches her neck to reach for my mouth and I'm rewarded with the most passionate kiss we ever shared. She kisses me, again and again and I fear I won't have enough breath to last for the kisses to come. I have to awkwardly breathe in between kisses but Chloe, Chloe doesn't seem to need air at all. By the time I feel Chloe pull away, though just a bit, I long stopped caring about need for oxygen, but by the look in her eyes she was afraid I was going to pass out. I do feel light-headed.

Her hands fall from where she played with the hem of my shirt, so I untangle my fingers from her hair, god only knows when I even put them there, they must have a mind of their own. She reaches for my hands and starts to run her thumps over my knuckles. I can't really describe the feeling that it elicits in me, but it's somewhere around content and secure.

My line of thought is broken by her wonderful voice. "You know, my scale of experiences with lakes is not the best." I want to tell her that we can create lots of good memories together but something in me stops me, so I just wait for her to speak again. It's only a few minutes later that she seems to have escaped her own thoughts. "We can try."

"Are you sure?"

She shakes her head no, then yes and then she just smiles at me. "I wanna try, for you, for me, for Katie, for...us."

My breath catches, she just said us, didn't she? Does that mean we're an item now? Oh, this day is too good to be true. She seems to have misinterpreted my silence though as her face falls and concern takes over her once relaxed features.

"Did I say something wrong? Becs, I, if I just scared you now, just tell me."

"No, no...no. Yes, you did scare me, but just for a second or two! Look at me, not scared anymore. You just took me by surprise." I lean forward again and catch her lips with mine. As she wants to deepen the kiss I pull slightly away. "I really love you, Chloe Beale." Closing my eyes I lean forward again but this time I only find air, not soft lips. Irritated I wait for a moment, but Chloe doesn't connect her lips with mine. Groaning, I open my eyes and find hers instantly. They look damp but she smiles that kind of smile that seems to split her face at any moment.

"I do too, I love you, Beca Mitchell."

This time she closes the gap between us and another make-out session begins. I don't know if that's even possible, but my stamina seems to have improved, or maybe I did faint earlier and all this is just my imagination. If it is, I never wanna wake up. I don't know for how long we kiss but my lips feel swollen and I can't hold back a high-pitched moan as Chloe lightly bites down on that sweet spot, just between my shoulder and neck.

She stops at once and I feel myself blush. "Chlo, I'm sorry I uh, huh..."

As her eyes open she gives me a confused look but then she seems to catch on to my line of thought. "Oh god Becs, no. That was a cute sound, don't be ashamed. It's just, you've been on my lap all this time and my legs, they feel kinda limp. I just have to stretch them for a bit."

"Oh. Oh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I prepare for a hasty retreat but Chloe starts to laugh and grabs my hips, making me unmovable. When she finally calms down she gives me a wink before lifting me up and placing me down on the blanket. Before I know what's going on she's all over me, making me lie fully on my back.

"I wonder..."

"What?" I'm confused, did I miss something?

"Will you make that cute sound again if I bite that same spot?" Without waiting for an answer she's already at it. I don't think that sound is cute, it's actually rather annoying, but if she likes it, how could I deny it to her? I never believed that there could be anyone in the world who could make me feel this way, yet there always was. My breath hitches as I feel her hands caressing my stomach, drawing circles on my belly and even tracing lines between the valley of my breasts. Her hands are so soft and warm and then I realise, I am utterly and completely at her mercy. My breath gets even more laboured as her hands get nearer and nearer to my breasts over the time, and sometimes even tease the flesh right underneath the hem of my jeans.

By the time she finally slides under my bra and teases the soft flesh there I am lost. The only things I seem to be still capable of are moaning, very loudly so, and scratching at her back. I'm sure she'll have angry red marks there tomorrow, but then again, I can already feel a bruise forming on my neck, where she constantly alternates between sucking, licking and biting. Oh, just imagine her mouth wandering lower...no, no, filthy Beca! _It's all from our mouths._ If I had known she meant it literally-

I wanna tell her to kiss me but my mouth can't form the words, so I open my eyes, hoping I can covey the message through them. When did she pull of my clothes again? Nevermind. She looks up and indeed, she kisses me right away. Her tongue teases mine for a second before she pulls away again, but before I can protest she's found a new sweet spot she can tease with her mouth, and fingers...simultaneously, as it seems and my brain shuts off.

1111111111111111111

By the time I manage to come back to my senses, Chloe lies half-way above me and has as much of the blanket thrown over me as possible. She actually sports an one-sided grin, no more like a smirk and isn't that normally my thing?

"Well Miss Beale, the plan was to seduce you with all this food, a cake, a massage and even get you a little drunk on this now surely warm wine. That was unnecessary, as it seems."

"Huh, if I'd known that I would have waited till after the massage at least. But Beca, you do know you can't handle your alcohol as well as me."

"Maybe I would have just pretended to drink? I didn't even put the music on. I can't even move right now, I think."

"You don't have to, we'll eat later and then we're going to talk about that massage again. However, I still have one question to ask."

"Shoot,"

"How in the world did you get the key to the gym? As far as I know, Bree is the only student that has a spare one."

1111111111111111111

_I'm terrified as I ring the bell to Aubrey's and Chloe's flat. As Bree opens it she gives me the best death glare she has, reminding me of that time at the Activities Fair. She states that Chloe isn't home, having a math class at the moment, but I already know that. I'm stating that I need a favour of her __and I can see that it takes every self control she has not to slam the door in my face. She's never been too fond of me but I know that she loves Chloe more than she hates me__and I hope that it will be enough to make her agree._

_I elaborate my plans, very detailed,because I know it's the only way to get her to help me. She occasionally nods as I just go on and on for minutes and even after I finish she stays silent for a few moments more. The time stretches on as I wait for an answer. Finally she musters me once more, biting her cheek before giving her approval._

_I actually feel the rock falling of off my heart. She vanishes for a few minutes inside the flat until she comes back out, dangling the key in front of me._

"_You will not hurt her, you will be on your best behaviour and you will clean the place afterwards. Understood?" I just nod and try to grab the key, but she lifts it over our heads, out of my reach. "I asked you something."_

"_Yeah, everything noted. I promise." She moves her hand down a bit before pulling it up again. By now I feel annoyed as hell._

"_Now you owe me something, understood? I don't know when I'll ask something of you and I sure as hell don't know what it'll be, but you'll do as I say." Did she just swear? She raises one eyebrow at me, so I promise to obey, yet again._

_Thinking back to it, I can't shake the feeling that I just made a deal with the devil and it will come to bite my ass._

1111111111111111111

"Believe me, Chloe, you don't wanna know. I think I exchanged my soul for it." But as I lay here, one arm draped over Chloe's midsection and my head on her breast, right above her heart, I just know that I would give everything for her, for moments like this. And yes, I am a cheesy mess.

"That was the most aca-amazing sex I ever had."

"But Chlo, I didn't even do anything last time I checked. You kinda catched me out of guard here."

"Well, I found it wonderful. And I'm sorry, I tend to jump a bit fast into things sometimes."

"_You_ were wonderful. I bet I had the best first time, ever."

"Wait! What? Beca, why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't wanna stop you. Believe me, this was better than anyone could imagine it."

"But you made this, _all_ this. The romantic stuff and the picknick and, really, this should have been me."

"But _you_ made it special, not that stuff."

See, I told you. I'm getting cheesier by the minute...

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

**End Chapter 17**

**That's it! Now we've owned ourselves some reviews, right?**


End file.
